With This Blade
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: After the events of Spark of Hope, Luke and Ezra know they have to move on with their lives. What will they find when they go out looking once more for other Jedi? And will they be required to use the power they hate once again?
1. Chapter 1

*I told myself I wasn't going to start any new stories until I finished the ones I already had going, but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. I give you the continuation of my story Spark of Hope*

Softly Luke said, "The galaxy needs us Ezra." Ezra nodded his agreement, sensing the disturbance in the Force. The work of a Jedi was never done, there would always be a darkness to defeat, someone determined to rule the galaxy, the defenseless soul needing a protector, a spark of hope for a better day.

"So where so where do we go from here?" Ezra asked, turning to look at Luke. "There are still other Jedi out there, we need to find them and bring them here. Something has to take Darth Eterness place in the Force, for there must always be balance, but I for one don't want to have to do what we did last time to defeat them. We need others who can help us take him down another way." Luke replied, turning from look at the Jedi town to also look at Ezra.

Ezra nodded, his soul aching at the very thought of what he and Luke had done. Never again did he wish to do that. Mara and Sabine entered the room they were in just then, and upon seeing them they walked in their direction. Luke smiled at them and said, "How would you like to go see what is out there, as far as other Jedi?"

Mara smiled back and said, "Sounds like fun, I will see if Aniya will let me." Sabine smiled too and said, "Wish I could, but I promised the Rebellion I would help out with some Stormtrooper problems they are encountering. Have fun though." Ezra frowned slightly at the thought of Sabine not being near, but she would do what she wanted, she was Sabine after all. "Sorry you won't be joining us Sabine. Mara can you go and ask Aniya and I will see if Kanan or Ahsoka feel like joining us?" Luke asked. Mara nodded and the two left the room, leaving Sabine and Ezra by themselves.

"You look sad Ezra, what is the matter?" Sabine asked as soon as she was sure they were alone. "I just don't like you being gone Sabine, I mean anything could happen to you when you're with the Rebels." He said looking at the ground. Sabine smile and thought about how it had been when she had first met Ezra, it was almost like he was that young, lonely kid again. "I'll be fine Ezra, besides Luke needs someone to watch his back."

Ezra smirked at that and said, "Yeah he does, he can be pretty sloppy. They share a laugh before Sabine left to go catch a ride with Leia and Han. Mara returned a little while later looking down. "Ezra, I can't stay so can you please tell Luke that Aniya doesn't think it's a good idea for me to be going out looking for Jedi just yet? I am to report to her for a lesson so I got to run." Ezra told her he would, wondering if Luke would have any luck with Kanan and Ahsoka.

His answer came shortly when Luke returned with Ahsoka. "Kanan and Hera are off on another mission, but Ahsoka has agreed to going with us. We're going to use one of the old Clone Transports they found recently, just in case we have any luck. Wouldn't do to have no way to get them here." Luke said with a smile, "So has Mara returned yet?" Ezra nodded and told him what she had said, watching Luke's face fall a little bit. Looks like they both were going out there without their rocks.

"Well then, since we aren't having to wait on anyone else now, how about we get started right away?" Ahsoka asked. The two guys agreed and they headed to the hanger to get their transport. As they did so, Luke asked, "So where do you guys think we should start?" "Nobody has really looked in the Outer Rim, we could start there." Ahsoka suggested. "You think people would, I mean Luke and I came from there." Ezra said. "Just gets overlooked for some reason, I guess." Ahsoka said. "They just don't want to spend too much time planet hopping probably." Luke guessed.

Once in they got the transport in the air, Luke asked, "Where should I have R2 send us? The Outer Rim is a big place after all." "Let's start with Pantora, I have a friend there who was a Senator back in The Clone Wars that I wouldn't mind seeing again, if she is still alive anyways." Ahsoka suggested. "R2, set a course for Pantora." Luke said. Soon they made the jump to hyperspace, heading towards Pantora.

XXX

Once they arrived on Pantora, Ahsoka asked the first person she saw about Riyo Chuchi. Before the Pantoran could even respond, a familiar, though older sounding, voice behind her said questioningly, "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka turned to see her friend, looking barely any older than she did the last time she saw her, standing before her. "Riyo!" Ahsoka exclaimed, throwing her arms around her in a hug. Luke and Ezra watched as the two separated from their hug.

"I can't believe you're still alive Ahsoka! After Order 66 I thought you must have died along with the rest of the Jedi." Riyo said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you sooner, but it was so dangerous, for both me and those I would have, that I didn't. I left the order before Order 66 even happened." "I'm glad you are well, we have so much to catch up on." Riyo said, before she noticed the two men watching her and Ahsoka, "Starting with who are these two?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry guys I forgot you were here!" Ahsoka said spinning around towards Luke and Ezra, they chuckled and told her not to worry about it as Ahsoka said, "Riyo, these are Luke and Ezra, fellow Jedi. Guys this is my friend Senator Riyo Chuchi." "Former Senator, I'm Chairman now." Riyo said with a smile. "Congratulations Riyo!" Ahsoka said with a hug. Riyo returned the hug and said, "Come, you can stay with me while you are here."

Once they reached Riyo's home she asked, "So what brings you to Pantora Ahsoka? And how are there Jedi here? Have you been training?" Ahsoka laughed and said, "I wasn't the only Jedi to survive Order 66. Some got lucky and escaped, others weren't around Clones, and some of those managed to elude capture or death, though mainly by retiring, changing who they were, not using the Force, etc. I didn't train anyone personally, but Ezra and Luke here were both trained by those fortunate enough to escape."

Ezra spoke up and said, "My master is Kanan, he escaped while his master protected him, dying in the process." "My master was Ben, though he was known to the Jedi and those from that time as Obi-Wan. Yoda also trained me for a time, both have died since then. Obi-Wan died so that I, my sister and some others could escape from the Death Star. Yoda died of old age."

Ahsoka picked up where she left off, "We have found others since then who also escaped, etc. That is what brings us here to Pantora actually. We are looking for other Jedi in the Outer Rim and I wanted to see if you were still alive." Something flashed across Riyo's face briefly, so brief that Ahsoka was wondering if she imagined it, but she saw that the guys had noticed it too, letting her know that there was something her friend was hiding from her.

Riyo looked at Ahsoka and sighed, seeing that she hadn't been as good at hiding her reaction as she had thought. She softly said, "I was married for a short time Ahsoka, but the marriage didn't work out. It did result in a baby, my daughter Svana. She was different, I could tell right away. But…" Just then there was a sound of a door opening and closing and a voice called out, "Mom, I'm home." seconds before the owner of the voice entered the room they were in. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." She said, looking at the Jedi nervously.

Luke, Ezra and Ahsoka sensed it immediately. Riyo's daughter was Force sensitive. Glancing down, Ahsoka noticed a lightsaber at her waist, one that had a vague similarity to one she had seen before, though whose she had no idea. She noticed that Svana seemed a bit uncomfortable by their scrutiny, so she turned back to Riyo, whose daughter was the practically the spitting image of her with her blue skin and purple hair. "I see what you mean Riyo." Ahsoka said gently.

Riyo sighed and said, "I thought you would." Svana stepped forward and asked, "What's going on mom?" Before Riyo could answer, Ahsoka turned to her and asked, "Who is your Master young one?" She saw Svana stiffen, looking at her mother, who nodded her head as if to say it was okay. Svana turned her attention back to Ahsoka, but she didn't relax as she said, "My master is Mace Windu."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka thought, "So we were right, Mace survived." Out loud she said, "That is why your saber looked vaguely familiar to me, you model it after his, didn't you?" Svana nodded, not sure what to make of this Jedi or even if she should trust her. Her amber eyes looked into blue ones, searching for the answer to that question. She knew her mother did, but why she couldn't be certain. "Could you tell him, when you see him again, that Ahsoka Tano wishes to talk to him? If he requires proof before seeing me, tell him Snips sent the message." Ahsoka asked her.

Svana nodded, though she didn't know if she should even go see her Master, it could be a trap for him. But her mother motioned for her to go and she knew that if it was trouble brewing that her mother would keep these three occupied while she went to her Master. She slipped out of the house as her mother continued talking to Ahsoka and the others. "She doesn't trust easily, I fear that is the one thing I haven't appreciated Mace teaching her." "Doesn't sound like Mace to be this untrusting. What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"After what happened in Palpatine's chambers with Skywalker, I don't think he ever got over being betrayed by one of his own." She missed Luke squirm a bit uncomfortably, though Ezra and Ahsoka did. Luke stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on R2, make sure he is doing alright." "You don't have to go Luke." Ahsoka said to him. "I think it's best that I'm not here when he comes or when you go to him, whichever it is. He won't trust you if he senses it or figures it out." Luke said as he opened the door.

Though she hated to admit it, he was probably right and so she nodded before he turned and headed out the door. Riyo looked at her and Ezra before asking, "May I ask what that was about?" "Only if you promise to say nothing to Mace about this. Let him be the one to do so." Ahsoka said. Riyo nodded while saying, "I promise." "Luke is Anakin's son." Riyo started and started saying, "But I thought Jedi…" "Couldn't get married or were allowed to have attachments? You are right, let's just say my old Maser didn't follow all the rules, marriage and attachments being two of them." Ahsoka answered.

"I see. Let me guess, Padmé was his mother?" Riyo guessed. "Right, how did you know?" Ezra asked. "Cad Bane, a bounty hunter, once held several of us Senators hostage, Padmé and I were two of those, as well as captured Anakin due to him not having his lightsaber. Padmé had it, though I remember she said she found it where he dropped it. Anyways that along with the way she acted when he was brought in and the way he reacted when he woke up, made an impression on me, though I said nothing to the Jedi or other Senators, or even them. Now I see that not only was I right, but it was even bigger than I thought."

Ahsoka nodded and said, "By then they were already married so yeah it was pretty big." Just then Svana returned and said, "My master has agreed to see you. Follow me." Ahsoka and Ezra excused themselves to Riyo before following her daughter out of the house. She led them down a few streets before exiting the town altogether. It appeared that like many other Jedi, Mace had removed himself from the public, though his made a lot of sense, due to his appearance being different then the native Pantorans and thus easier for him to be spotted by any straying Empire troops.

Soon they stopped at a small house, as she opened the door Svana spoke up for the first time since leaving her house, "My mother arranged for this house for him. He told me to tell you not to expect him to look as he did before Ahsoka, his battle with Palpatine left him scarred." Ahsoka nodded as she entered the door Svana held open for her. She heard a voice, which cracked a bit, say, "Tano, over here." Ahsoka followed the voice to a darkened corner of the little house. It appeared that the home had the one main room with two smaller rooms off of it, if the two other doors were an indication.

Ezra stayed by the door with Svana as Ahsoka approached "Master Windu, thanks for seeing me." Ahsoka said. "I knew it had to be you when you included the name Skywalker called you." Mace replied, his voice a bit broken, and not just from the permanent cracked sound, but also as if it was a reflection of his inner spirit. "I'm glad to know you're alive, Master." Ahsoka said, to which a joyless laugh was returned to her.

"I may be alive, Tano, but I am not the Jedi I was. I can see it in the pitiful looks people give me, I can see it by the sorrow in your eyes right now. No, I am alive, but I am only a piece of what I was." Mace answered. Ahsoka looked uncomfortable as she searched for an answer to this, one that would help the older Jedi. Before she could, Ezra spoke up from where he stood and said, "With all due respect Master Windu, I find that those who think they are broken are often able to fix themselves."

Mace glared in the direction of the door and said mainly to Ahsoka, "Who is this?" "Mace, this is one of the Jedi I came with, Ezra Bridger." "Reminds me a bit of Kenobi." Mace mumbled, before saying louder to Ezra, "And what makes you think I haven't tried fixing myself Bridger?" Ezra looked a bit embarrassed, feeling rather than seeing Mace's eyes bore into him, for Mace had yet to let them see his face.

He said to the older Jedi, "You may have tried, but you didn't try hard enough in my opinion. You are almost begging us for your pity with this attitude of yours and all you can say is how much you are broken. You can't be too broken if you are able to teach Svana…" Ezra was cut off as Mace abruptly stood and stepped forward, causing Ahsoka to backpedal quickly to keep from getting in his way.

As he came into the light, Ahsoka had to hold back a gasp. His right hand was robotic, an older model like Anakin's had been unlike Luke's current one. His right eye was almost completely closed, the cause being the skin on his face had melted a bit from the electricity the Emperor had caused to course through his face. His face as a whole was greatly disfigured, but the rest of him moved with ease, causing Ahsoka to agree with Ezra, that Mace could fix himself, but he had to be open to it.

"Look at me young Jedi. If a young child sees me who doesn't know me, or if I run into someone I know in the dark, they scream and run. I was betrayed by one of our Order, to the evil that pulled our galaxy into chaos. I lost so many friends that day…" "Ezra is right Master Windu, you are hosting a pity party. I was betrayed by a friend and the Order, you believed that I was capable of bombing the Jedi Temple, you allowed me to go to trial, I even almost received the death penalty for something I never even did. If anyone deserves a pity party about betrayal, it's me not you. It's not healthy for Svana for you to train her with this mindset."

Mace glared at Ahsoka, who met him with an equally stern stare. Finally he sighed and dropped his eyes down and said, "Perhaps you are right. But it doesn't matter really anymore, what's left?" "Master, the Empire is gone, the Jedi are reforming on a new planet, Edjei. Come with us Master, back to Edjei and the others that survived as well as those who have come along since." Mace looked at Svana before looking back to Ahsoka and saying, "I will have to talk to Svana's mother first."

Ahsoka gave a gentle look towards Svana before looking at Mace and asking, "May I join you when you do?" Mace nodded before heading towards the door to his room, going to pack his clothes for he had a feeling he wouldn't be back here again. Svana looked adrift, she knew that what her Master and Ahsoka weren't saying is she would be going with them if her mother agreed, which meant her mother wouldn't be coming with them. She wasn't sure she liked that idea all too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Riyo's smile vanishes from her face as Ahsoka and Mace talk to her. Ezra waits outside with Svana who has been silent since the two Jedi entered her mother's home. Riyo sighs before saying, "I always knew when she started training to be a Jedi that it would come to this, that she would leave me someday. I just never thought it would be this soon, what with Mace so nearby." She moves to a window to look out at her daughter sitting silently on the porch across from Ezra.

Sighing once more she turns her attention back to the two Jedi that she has known for years. "Svana may go with you, but I want it to be her choice." She holds up her hand to stop them from saying something as she quickly says, "I know this is not the way it used to be done, but her whole training has been that way. I don't want her to feel like I don't want her around or that I am pushing her to do this. This needs to be her choice."

The two Jedi share a look before nodding and Mace said, "I wouldn't want it any other way for her." Riyo looks relieved before asking, "Let me be the one to let her know." The two Jedi nod once again and exit, Mace telling Svana that her mother wishes to speak with her. Svana enters, waiting for the door to close behind her before asking, "You're sending me away, aren't you?" Riyo shakes her head and says, "You don't have to go unless it is your wish to go."

Svana looks surprised at this, but she knows that this has always been her choice. She knows her mother is telling her that is her choice whether to continue her training or not. Svana looks into her mother's amber eyes, searching for a clue as to which way she should choose. Riyo catches the look, and knowing her daughter, says, "Svana, if I am what is holding you back, then go. I will be fine and I will visit you as often as I can. Ahsoka has promised to let me do that since I won't be able to live where you are going, at least until my time as Chairman is done. I promise, we will be together again someday if you go. Or you can wait however many years until I retire to continue your training."

Svana's eyes filled with tears, which her mother spotted when she lifted her head. "Oh Svana." She said as she held her arms open wide. Svana rushed forward, burying her head in her mother's shoulder as she sobbed. "I love you Svana and I know you love me, but you need to go with what you think is best for you, for your future. You have the potential to be an amazing Jedi with the compassion you have, I would hate to see you put it aside for fear of hurting me by leaving."

The preteen looked at her mother's face and said, "I don't want to leave you mother, but I… I want to learn more." Her mother smiled sadly at her and said, "Then go with your Master. Though we may not see each other as often as either of us would like, you will never be far from my thoughts and I will visit as often as I can." Svana nodded and hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let go though knowing she must. Her mother released her, except for her hand which she squeezed before saying, "Come, I will help you pack and then walk you to their ship."

XXX

Soon the group had reached the Clone Transporter that the Jedi were using on this outing. Luke stepped out and introduced himself to Mace and Svana, though he gave only his first name. Svana and Riyo share one last hug before she follows her Master on board. Ahsoka is about to follow when Riyo's hand on her arm stops her. Turning to her old friend, Ahsoka asks, "What is it Riyo?" Riyo replies, "Watch out for her Ahsoka. Mace means well, but it will also make me feel better knowing someone else is keeping an eye on her." Ahsoka nods and says, "Of course I will Riyo."

Riyo smiles sadly, looking in the direction of the transporter before saying, "Thank you Ahsoka." She steps back a safe distance and watches as the transporter takes to the sky. She keeps watching until she can no longer make it out, only then letting the tears that she had been holding in slip down her cheeks.

XXX

They didn't head straight for Edjei, rather they continued searching for other Jedi, so as not to waste precious fuel bringing every single one they found back on their own. They picked up a few more, two females and one male, none of whom had any training, and were about to call it good for now and head to Edjei, when Luke held up his hand. They were passing a well-known trading world and he could feel someone down there. "Let's check down there." He suggested.

Ahsoka looked down at the planet and said, "I don't know Luke. Even if there is someone down there it would be really hard to find them." "But that's just it Ahsoka, there is someone down there. I can feel them. We must at least try to find them." Luke persisted. Ezra and Ahsoka shared a look before Ahsoka said, "Okay, but we can spend no longer then one of their days looking for them. We are behind schedule as it is for our return to Edjei and something has been interfering with our transmitters or they are going haywire. Either way, I can't get a message out so we must return before they start to worry about us."

Luke nodded his agreement to this, before changing the Transporter's direction so that they were heading for the surface below. He got them as close as he could to the source of what he was feeling before finding a place to land. Ahsoka decided she would stay with the Transporter and those they had found while Ezra and Luke went in search of whoever Luke felt. Both young men donned capes with hoods, which they pulled over their heads, before departing.

The planet was called Anubis, and besides being known for trading, it had been known to draw more than its fair share of troublemakers and was one of the few planets heavily loyal to the Empire. Luke knew that they, though especially himself, would have to be cautious and try not to stand out too much nor let anyone see his face. As the exited into the main area, they could see that they had chosen well when they picked out their capes, for at least half of those walking around were also wearing one.

The people of this world seemed to have an eye for all things red and black, most of their decorations, houses, etc having one or both of those colors as its primary color, the other usually being used in the design of some sort on the object. Luke wondered absentmindedly if the Emperor himself had been here, for it almost felt like some residual energy, some darkness like that which had surrounded him, filled the air.

Though that was to Luke's advantage, for it made whoever he was trying to find stick out like a sore thumb. Ezra looked at Luke and asked, "So which way should we go?" Luke reached out cautiously with the Force so as not to startle the one they were looking for, before pointing down and a side street and saying, "That way." Luke led the way slightly as he and Ezra followed the directions that he was guided to take.

Soon they came to a cantina, which they entered and took a seat at while Luke scoped the room. Ezra too could now feel the one they were searching for, but he let Luke look for them as he took in any of those there that could cause trouble. Luke tapped his shoulder gently and pointed to a man and woman sitting in a corner opposite of the one they were currently sitting in. Ezra asked, "What should we do?" The man looked ready to jump anyone who came close while the woman seemed ready to back him up.

Luke smiled and said, "We should be friendly." Before walking to the bar, followed by a slightly confused Ezra. Luke ordered four drinks and, upon receiving them, made his way to the couple's table. He smiled down at them and said, "Friends, I have had good fortune today, may I invite you to join my friend and I in toasting to it?" The man replied, "Never been one to turn down a free drink." as he reached out and took one that Luke offered them, handing it to the woman beside him before taking another for himself.

"Splendid!" Luke said, "I am Luke and this is Ezra. To the good fortune I have received, to you Ezra that you may soon have some of the same and to you… I'm sorry I didn't get your name…" The man and woman shared a look that asked the other should they tell them that much. They seemed to come to agreement that it should be fine, as the man replied, "I am Kyle Katarn and this is Jan Ors." "Nice to meet you, now as I was saying to you Kyle and Jan, may your lives be long and happy."

*Kudos to you if you know where Kyle and Jan are from, they were always some of my favorite characters. I don't know how much of the story they will be in, but I knew I wanted to incorporate them somehow. Also yep I made up Anubis for the planet, so also kudos to you if you know where I got the name from.


	4. Chapter 4

Zanondalf1992 Double kudos to you for getting both of the answers right. Ever play the Jedi Knight games? Epic fun in my opinion, wish I could still play them. For those that didn't answer/didn't know the answer, Jan and Kyle are from the game series Jedi Knight and Anubis is from Egyptian Mythology.

They couple shared the toast with Luke and Ezra, actually drinking the drinks much to Luke's surprise. I mean if someone had offered him a free drink he would take it and fake a sip, just in case. Seems these two didn't worry too much about that. Either that or they were beyond caring. As they finished their drink, Kyle asked "So friend" something in his tone letting Luke know he didn't completely trust them, "What brings you to Anubis?"

Before Luke could reply, Ezra said, "Luke, bucket heads." Luke's gaze traveled in the direction Ezra's was looking, seeing a group of eight to ten Stormtroopers enter. The majority of the patrons of the bar cheered, as Luke mumbled, "Not them." Kyle nodded having heard him and said, "It is getting a mite crowded, Jan care to head out?" "Last one to the ship is a rotten egg." She replied as answer. He smiled and said, "You're welcome to come with us if you wish." To Luke and Ezra. Luke nodded and said, "That would be much appreciated."

As they headed for the exit, Kyle and Jan made it past the Stormtroopers alright, but Luke and Ezra were stopped. "Take off your hoods and let us see your faces." One of them commanded. Luke mumbled something that Kyle couldn't hear and the same Stormtrooper said, "You are free to continue on your way." As they made their way through the streets moments later, Kyle asked, "What did you say to that Stormtrooper?"

Luke smiled and replied, "I told him I was free to continue." Jan and Kyle shared a look before Jan asked, "And that worked?" "For me it does." Luke replied mysteriously, to Ezra he said, "Better let Ahsoka know she should get out of here. Something tells me they know we are here. Tell her we will meet with her in space." "Right" Ezra said, before contacting and relaying Luke's message. "Can you give us a lift to them?" Luke asked. "No problem." Jan replied before Kyle could say a word.

Luke and Ezra fell back, watching for any other signs that the Empire was near or following them, while Jan and Kyle held a quick pow wow. "What is it Jan?" "Kyle these guys are Jedi, I just know it." "So what if your right, which I doubt, they were killed long ago. That's an even bigger reason to put some distance between them and us." "Kyle, you could be an amazing Jedi. And they are Jedi, I caught a glimpse of their lightsabers as they came over to our table."

"And that's why you gave the all clear to drink? What if they were Sith?" "Then would we have wanted to live anyways? Besides no way the Sith could pretend to be that nice and come across sincere. Make a deal with me, you will at least listen to what they have to say before turning them down." Kyle sighed before saying, "For you I will listen, if they even want to talk to me, but that is all." Jan smiled and said, "Good and they do." They soon reached their ship, the Raven's Claw, which the four humans entered.

As the door closed behind them, Ezra smiled and said, "So far so good." Luke sighed and said "Never say that." Just as Stormtroopers filed into the landing pad. "Get us in the air Jan." Kyle said, as he directed Luke and Ezra to where the guns were. "Roger that." Jan said, running for the controls. She had them in the air before the Stormtroopers ever opened fire, but they knew they weren't out of the woods yet. In the lull Kyle said, "So Jan thinks you guys are Jedi and that you wish to speak to me."

Luke's laughter came over the com as he said, "Well she got both right. We're going around looking for Jedi and force sensitive people who wish to become Jedi. I sensed your presence as we passed over Anubis. We were wondering if you wished to come with us to be trained in the ways of the Jedi." "Do I have much of a choice?" Kyle grumbled. "Actually you do." Ezra answered, "We don't force anyone who doesn't wish to join us to do so."

Jan listened as silence followed Ezra's statement before Kyle sighed and said, "I'll think about it." "That's all we ask. Incoming TIEs." Luke announced. The next few minutes involved them shooting at the TIEs, and even though they took a lot out, their numbers kept growing. "No way we can meet up with Ahsoka in the middle of this, that Transport doesn't have the weapons to help nor stay safe while we do so." Ezra stated. "Agreed. Jan, I hate to bother you guys but could we do a quick hyperspace jump before meeting up with our friends?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, I'll patch you through to your friends." Jan replied. Seconds later Ahsoka's voice came over the com and she asked, "Luke, Ezra what did you do this time?" Luke laughed and asked, "Why must have it been our faults?" "When is it not? Let me guess you can't meet up with us after all." "Not in the firefight we have going. Listen the moon near Endor that we have a base at is just a hop, skip and a jump from here. Meet you there?" "You are just like your father, it's scary. Meet you there." Ahsoka signed off, making the jump soon after that. Luke relayed the coordinates to Jan and they soon followed their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ahsoka landed the transport, she opened the sides of the ship to let the others out. Mace, seeing the base the Rebel's had used, whistled and said, "This is an old Jedi temple, what are we doing here?" "Luke said this used to be a Rebel base, we are meeting him, Ezra and two others they picked up here. From what I can tell, only one of the two is Force sensitive and they aren't sure if they want to come with us yet. I think Luke was hoping to buy some time with jumping here as well as get us somewhere safe."

"Just who is this Luke character anyways? He didn't tell me his last name, and from what I can sense, it's because he doesn't want to tell me not because he doesn't know his or doesn't have one. Where did you find him?" "Actually, he found me where I had been staying with Padmé. He was the one who started gathering us altogether. He will tell you his name someday Mace, it just takes him awhile to do so." Ahsoka tried to reassure the older Master.

Before Mace could ask anymore, the sound of an approaching ship caused them to look up. Ahsoka sensed it was Luke and Ezra, so she relaxed a little, though she honestly hadn't felt relaxed since she was young. So much had happened since those years when she was Anakin's apprentice. She sighed, thinking at what her Master had become, but she was thankful that he had come back to the light side since then.

XXX

Luke and Ezra prepared to exit the Raven's Claw, Luke cast a glance back at Kyle and said, "If you change your mind, contact the Rebellion. They know how to get a hold of me." "Thanks, but I won't." Kyle replied. Luke smiled sadly and nodded before following Ezra out the door. Jan came up behind Kyle and asked, "Why don't you want to go with him Kyle? We would be able to be together and we would be safe." "Until some Dark Jedi got wind of them, that planet may mask their Force sense, but you would think that is where a Dark Jedi would look for them first."

"Seems like the last place a Dark Jedi would want to be in my opinion." Jan answered, "And what's to keep them from finding us alone? I mean you could draw them to us yourself." Kyle didn't answer Jan, just started prepping the Raven's Claw for flight.

XXX

Luke and Ezra watched silently as Jan and Kyle disappeared in the distance. Finally Ezra said, "I think you got through to him." "We'll see. Remind me to tell the Rebellion that he really is allowed to contact me." Ezra chuckled while saying he would. They walked over to where Ahsoka and the others were stretching after their long flight. "Ready to head home?" Luke asked Ahsoka. She shook her head and said, "Let's stay here for the night, I want to see if there are any secrets to this Jedi temple you guys used as a base. If there isn't, we'll move on in the morning."

Luke and Ezra agreed and were about to move off to start doing so, when Ahsoka caught Luke's arm. He looked over at her and she said, "I know that you are worried about how Mace will take your name, but you need to tell him soon. He questioned me about it after we landed here and I told him you would eventually. The longer you wait, the harder this will be Luke." He nodded as he sighed and said, "I will try to think of a way to tell him, but I seriously wish we could wait until we returned to Edjei where others that have known him as long or longer then you have could also back me up. Because here it's really just you that he knows out of us, both Ezra and I still have to earn his trust." Luke said before heading towards the temple after Ezra.

It was Ahsoka's turn to sigh, as she saw the valid point Luke made. But that didn't mean her opinion of how long he should wait had changed. Mace had to see the good Luke was doing here, gathering these Jedi. And obviously if she was here there wasn't something underhanded about it. Though he might believe that and start to doubt her as well. After all, it wasn't like the reason she had never returned to the Temple was because of Order 66 like some of the other Jedi, but rather because she had renounced them after the ordeal where they had believed she was supposed to have masterminded the bombing of it.

Of course when it turned out to be her "friend"… That betrayal had stung worse than the Jedi Council believing her to have been behind the bombing and the murder of the bomber, if she was honest with herself. Barriss had been a good friend, she had saved Barriss life from a mind controlling worm, and that was how she had repaid that friendship. Ahsoka sighed once more, wishing that had never happened, maybe she could have kept her Master from slipping. But she knew she probably would have died in Order 66, if Rex would have allowed that. She really should check in on Rex and the other remaining Clones, it had been too long since she had last seen them. Maybe they would be allowed to move to Edjei, to live out their last days in peace.

She pulled herself out of the past, though she did make a mental note to ask if the Clones could indeed move to Edjei, and walked over to Mace to tell him the plan of staying there for the night. He too was curious about the old temple and hurried to get everything settled for the night so that he could begin looking it over. Svana rushed around, helping her Master as best she could, though she actually felt a bit uncomfortable and uneasy about the temple, though maybe it was it's size or because the Rebel's has used it as a base or because no one besides them was there. Heck for all she knew it could be a combination of the three. But whatever it was she hopped it was just that, feelings and nothing more.

XXX

Since the Empire had never gotten close enough to attack it while the Rebellion had been based there, there was very little war damage in it. Ezra had said he would stay outside with all of those who wished not to enter, which besides Mace and his Padawan, was everyone that they had picked up so far. Svana stayed close to her Master as they explored. It wasn't because she was afraid or anything, she told herself, but because she wanted to serve her Master as best she could. Okay and maybe because she was a bit nervous. Ahsoka and Luke were also searching together. Since it was just the four of them, they decided it would be safer to look around in groups.

While the parts that the Rebellion had used had no hidden dangers, having taken any traps they had set for the Empire with them when they moved, there were plenty of areas where the Rebels hadn't gone that could have some old Jedi traps and though most such traps had been set to go off only for those using the dark side of the Force, they had been here for a while and may be faulty. Better to have someone there to hopefully help you then to get stuff and unable to get out on your own. The deeper they went, the more it started to feel slightly familiar to Luke, and not because he had been stationed there.

As the rounded a corner, it hit him causing him to stop dead in his tracks. It felt just like that cave on Dagobah, the one where he had battled Darth Vader only to see himself under the mask. Ahsoka said, "I sense the strong Dark Side presence here too. Why would the Temple be built around this?" "Maybe it's what caused the Temple to be destroyed. There was a cave on Dagobah, where Master Yoda was, that gave off this same energy, and it was because a powerful Dark Side user had died there. Maybe that happened here." "This cave, did you ever enter it?" Ahsoka asked, as a feeling close to fear started knotting in her stomach, though it wasn't for herself.

"Yes, but only once Yoda had instructed me to, and I really think he had prepared me for it first…" Luke's words slowing and stopping as the same thought that was running through Ahsoka's head started running through his. They turned and looked at each other, both saying "Svana!"

XXXxxx

So yes, with the excitement of Rebels starting up again I had to include a note about Rex in there. One of my favorites Clones (whose isn't he? XD) so I am excited to see what this season brings :D


	6. Chapter 6

They tried to raise anyone on their coms, but it was no use. Either the walls of the temple were too thick in this section or there was something jamming their signals, either way they couldn't reach Ezra or Mace. "We need to find them." Ahsoka said as they ran through the temple in the general direction that they thought would lead them to Mace, "Maybe we should split up." Luke shook his head and said, "With the Dark Side of the Force so strong in this section I don't think that is a good idea for either of us. We will find them Ahsoka."

She sighed and answered, "I just hope we are in time." Luke said nothing though he was thinking the same thing as they raced through the temple. As they got close to where they thought they would find them, Luke said, "Wouldn't Mace have sensed this and kept Svana from going any further? Surely he wouldn't endanger his Padawan for the sake of easing his curiosity. Maybe he has already been preparing her for this." "I wouldn't know, my Master never did anything like this for me. We were trapped some place once where I saw a version of myself from the future that warned me not to stay as his Padawan, but it wasn't like he planned it."

"Remind me to ask you more about that later. But you were ready for that weren't you? I mean you're still here." Luke pointed out. Ahsoka's eyes got a far off look before she said, "No, I wasn't prepared. I was consumed by the Dark Side there, fought your father, and even died." Luke looked at her shocked and said, "Say what?!" She gave him a lopsided smile and answered, "As you said, I will have to tell you more about it later. But I was not prepared for that moment. Were you?"

It was Luke's turn for his eyes to get a far off look, as he considered her question. Finally he answered, "Not really. I thought I was, but I don't think anything could have prepared me for that. I fought Vader, defeated him by cutting off his head. But under the mask was my own face. I must confess that I am always thinking in the back of my mind, what if I follow in his footsteps? Using that power with Ezra… it scared me. It was like I lost sight of the line between the two and I could slip either way."

The two stopped to catch their breath while Ahsoka took in what Luke had confided in her. Searching for the right words, she began, "I won't say that won't happen to you because you are a good, kind person Luke. Your father was too, and he fell. But I don't sense the same, how to put it, imbalance? Uneasiness? Maybe a combination of the two, that was in him. Your mother said that he had the Emperor, Palpatine, whispering in his ear on one side and even random comments from others that caused him to question everything and slowly start down the path to the Dark Side. Plus I think it's good that you feel like you have to tread carefully. I think it will help you stay on the Light Side if you do so."

He gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks for that Ahsoka. Now let's see if we can find Svana and Mace." Ahsoka nods and said, "Don't tell Mace, but Riyo asked me to keep an eye on Svana for her. I know she trust Mace, it just that we have been friends for years and it made her feel better knowing I would be near." Luke nodded his agreement as once again they started running through the temple. It didn't look this big from the outside. Maybe they were underground somewhere beyond it, it was hard to say.

Rounding another corner, the heavy feeling of the Dark Side started to slip away. The two shared a look and could tell the other was thinking, hoping the same thing. Maybe Svana and Mace were in a part of the temple not affected by the Dark Side. For all they knew, Mace may have taken Svana out of the temple the moment he felt its presence. But they had to be certain before they went out, for all they knew he hadn't reached it yet and if they could keep Svana away from that experience for a while longer yet they both would love that.

The next corner they found Mace, but he was alone. Luke and Ahsoka gave each other a look that showed their worry and hope in a glance, before turning their attention to Mace. Ahsoka was the first to speak, as she asked "Mace, where is Svana?" Without even turning towards her, Mace replied, "It is time for her test Ahsoka, she is ready." "Mace, don't lie to me, nobody is ever ready for their test." She answered. "Isn't she a little young to be doing this?" Luke asked.

Mace frowned, directing it towards Luke along with his attention as he replied, "It is not for us to decide when the test will come, it is for the Force to guide us to, but most are around her age when it comes. I will not have you questioning my judgment of what is good for my Padawan when you won't even tell me what your last name is. How can I trust you when you are holding something so simple back?" Luke's eyes became guarded at the mention of his last name.

An uneasy silence stretched between the two men, Ahsoka backing off to give them some space. Finally Luke spoke up and replied, "Why must you know my last name? Why does it bother you so badly that I won't give it? It does not define me and while I like it and am proud of it, I am not the only one who carries it. I will tell you my last name Mace, when you can honestly give me your word that you won't hold it against me."

Mace didn't reply, but nodded his agreement to this. Ahsoka sighed as she saw Mace was too stubborn to agree at the moment. She really wished they would just clear the air between them, but at least Luke told Mace he was ready to tell him, now if only Mace would agree to not hold it against him. Something caused her to look down the hall opposite the direction she and Luke had arrived. Svana was walking towards them, looking as white as a sheet. Ignoring the guys, Ahsoka rushed forward to meet her. Kneeling down on one knee in front of the girl, she looked up into Svana's lowered face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Svana didn't answer with words, but suddenly hugged Ahsoka, clinging to her neck. Ahsoka could feel the girl was holding back sobs, trying to appear at least a little strong in front of the other Jedi. Even though the young Pantoran was really a bit too tall, Ahsoka picked her up, carrying her towards what she hoped was the exit. After she had passed Luke and Mace, she whispered for Svana's ears alone, "Do not be ashamed to cry Svana. No one is ever ready for their test, and some of them can be disturbing or heartbreaking or even just plain confusing."

"When you are ready to talk about it, you can come to me, Luke or Ezra even, if you don't feel comfortable going to Mace with it. You don't have to talk about what happened in there with your Master if you don't want to." She finished. Svana stuttered, "T..than..kks Ahsoka. I… I'll keep iiit in minddd." Nobody else said anything, not even once they exited the temple. Ahsoka ignored all the odd looks from all those who had been waiting outside, minus Ezra who seemed to pick up on what happened, as she carried Svana towards one of the tents they had set up.

She lay her down inside, helping her arrange the blankets so she was comfortable before saying, "I will stay with you if you want." "Even after I'm asleep?" Svana asked nervously. "If that is what you want." Ahsoka smiled gently. Svana nodded before closing her eyes, though Ahsoka could sense it was many hours before she was finally able to find peace in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*warning, I do not know how all the planets are set up, how the hyperspace jumps would work (because I remember from the show they couldn't always do direct ones) etc so if I make a mistake on where the planets would be in relativity to each other, I beg your forgiveness. Just pretend the planets got upset when Alderaan blew up and they changed positions if it bothers you XD

When Svana woke up she found herself alone in the tent Ahsoka had put her in the night before. Crawling cautiously out, she found Ezra sitting outside the tent tending a fire. "Hey you're up. You want anything to eat?" he asked upon seeing she was awake. Svana shook her head no, and Ezra noticed she was withdrawing within herself. Poking the fire, he said without looking back up at her, "My test was scary. I had been alone for years when my Master found me and I had become very attached to everyone, even Zeb and Chopper. We were being hunted by this guy at the time called the Inquisitor, and in my test he killed everyone. I had to face my fear of being alone again."

Silence stretched out between them as Ezra hoped she would talk about what happened. When more silence had passed, he stopped messing with the fire and turned and looked into her amber colored eyes as he said, "Svana, I know you don't want to talk about what happened in there right now, but when you are ready to do so, I'm willing to lend an ear." With that he turned back to the fire, sensing when she moved off to look for her Master.

XXX

Later that morning, they all got comfortable in the Clone transporter before taking off. Once they reached space, Ahsoka made the jump to hyperspace, but as they did so there was a strange noise. She quickly checked the computers and groaned as she read what the problem was. She quickly pulled them out of hyperspace, causing Luke to com her saying, "What's the problem?" "Let's just say we're lucky we didn't blow up when we went into hyperspace. One of the TIEs yesterday must have gotten lucky. I'm going to have to set us back down again."

She checked the computer, her gaze softening as she saw the name of the planet nearest to them. "Onderon." She said softly, as thoughts of her friend Lux came to mind. She hadn't seen him since he became Senator of Onderon and had told her he was going to join the Republic. He had followed through with that and she had heard bits and pieces about how he was doing through Padmé's friends who came to visit after she went to live with her on Naboo, but it had been sometime since she had heard anything about him. He had resigned from his position soon after the Emperor had taken control, and she was quite certain he had led small groups of rebels on attacks against the Empire, but she had nothing solid to base that on.

As the planet came into view, she was swept back to a time when she had helped him with their rebellion, as her Master had called it, on Onderon. And then even further to her time with Lux when she had been trying to get him not to join Death Watch. She really hoped he was still alive, because she was sure he would have some interesting stories to tell. Not to mention, a part of her had always asked what if they had gotten together.

XXX

As she landed in Iziz, she couldn't believe how much it had changed and yet stayed the same. All marks left by the droids had long since been eradicated and if the Empire had ever been stationed there it was hard to say. The people that she could see as she landed looked very happy and peaceful and the city practically hummed with life. Entering the lower part of the ship she said, "R2, see if you can get the hyperdrive fixed. Luke, Ezra, want to go with me to see if I can find an old friend?" Mace gave her a knowing look and said, "You go do that Tano, I will stay here and give these new students a lesson."

Luke and Ezra agreed to go with Ahsoka and so they headed out as Mace started a basic lesson. "Who is this friend of yours Ahsoka?" Luke asked as the three of them walked side by side deeper into town. "Lux Bonteri. I'm not even sure if he is still alive, but he was a good friend back in The Clone Wars. I haven't heard anything about him in a while, but he used to be the Senator of Onderon. I figured while we are here, it couldn't hurt to look."

Before either Ezra or Luke could say anything, she saw a man with dark brown, fading to grey, overgrown hair standing nearby. She walked over to him, asking as she approached, "Excuse me sir, but do you know a Lux Bonteri?" The man looked up as she approached and she saw it was a Clone. It was odd that he didn't keep his hair trimmed in military style, as some of the other Clones she had seen since the end of the war had, and something close to recognition crossed his eyes before he answered.

"He is our Senator, sir." "Thank you Trooper. What is your name?" she asked, knowing that she knew him, but the hair was throwing her off. She saw him get fidgety and his eyes started looking every which way for a way out. "Trooper, I know that you know me and I know that I know you, but your hair is throwing me off. I'm not going to hurt you, please tell me your name."

The Clone Trooper gave one last look about for an exit and then sighed, seeing that he would have to say. "I'm ARC Trooper Fives, sir." Ahsoka looked stunned as she said, "Fives?! But they told me…" "That I was dead? As you can see I'm not. I will tell you everything sir, but how about we get out of the street?" Ahsoka nodded and asked, "Where should we go?" "This way sir, my home isn't far from here." Ahsoka motioned for Luke and Ezra to follow as she let Fives take the lead. Once they reached their destination, she once again motioned the guys, but this time to stay outside.

Once inside, Fives motioned for her to take a seat as he said, "You remember Tup and what happened with him?" "I wasn't there, but I heard about it from Rex." She acknowledged. "Good then that saves some of my explaining. The Trooper that shot and 'killed' me? His name was Ears, because he could hear things others couldn't. He heard what the Chancellor said to me, and when I escaped moments later, he caught up with me quickly and told me he believed me. Ears and I knew we had to let the Jedi know what had happened, but the good doctor had drugged me and it was starting to affect my mind, making me act crazy. We didn't know if I would be able to tell anyone before I became unbelievable. So he set his gun to the lowest setting and gave me something that would make me appear dead. I was to use it only if it became absolutely necessary."

"While I was trying to meet with Rex and Skywalker, Ears went to the med bay and borrowed one of our fallen brothers. He removed the chip and tattooed a five on his head like mine. He also erased the Troopers information and put mine in it so that if they decided to scan that later they would think that they really did have me. When the drug began taking affect before I could convince Rex and Skywalker I was telling the truth, Ears put me down, shooting me in the same place as our fallen brother. As he shot, I took the stuff he had given me by injection, which Ears quietly removed while the others were listening to what I had to say while I 'died'."

"Once we were away, he dismissed his men and gave me the stuff to awaken me and we replaced my body with our brother's. Ears gave me the chip he had removed from our brother and I went into hiding, trying to decipher what caused it to give the order that Tup had babbled about. I didn't find out in time, unfortunately, and you Jedi and the galaxy paid the price. Ears and several other Clones had secretly removed their chips too, but it wasn't enough to save you Jedi." "Do any of your bothers know you still live Fives?" Ahsoka asked softly. He shook his head as he said, "Other than Ears, I don't think so General."

Ahsoka smiled at the Clone and said, "After I deliver the Jedi to our new home, how about you and I pay Rex a visit?" Fives smiled back and said, "I would like nothing better sir. Now you were asking about Lux Bonteri, right? He isn't far from here and I do know he is home presently, having just returned from the Senate two days ago. Come on, I'll take you to him." Just then a droid came in and said, "Is everything alright Fives?" "Everything is fine AZ3. Ahsoka here is an old friend." Turning to Ahsoka he said, "AZ3 escaped from Kamino aboard the same ship that took me to Coruscant. He had helped me try to save Tup and to get the information about the chip. He found me by following Ears and stayed with me to try to figure out the chip."

Ahsoka smiled at the droid and said, "Thank you for helping my friend, AZ3." "No problem, Master Jedi, though keeping him alive sometimes has been." With that the droid hovered on to where ever he had been going before stopping check on his master. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and Fives said, "Let's just say the rumors about Senator Lux fighting the Empire were true and I went along for the ride." Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head as she thought, "Of course he did." Once outside of Fives home, Ahsoka introduced him to Ezra and Luke and explained that he would be taking them to see her friend Lux.

Just as they were about to leave, Fives said "Oh hold on." And headed back inside his house. Once he returned, he had cut his hair back to its old style, proudly showing off his five tattoo. "Now I'm ready. This way General." Ezra and Luke gave Ahsoka a look that said they were going to tease her about that, causing her to roll her eyes as she started after Fives. It wouldn't help to explain to those two that all Jedi were referred to with military titles or that even girls were called sir, they would tease her about it anyways.

*So does anyone else besides me think that Sabine is going to turn out to be Duchess Satine's niece? Like Pre Vizsla could be her dad and Bo-Katan could be her mother? Or at least Bo-Katan could be her mom, I just said Pre Vizsla being the dad because of how Bo-Katan was around him. But she kind of looks like Sabine to me and I mean they are both Mandalorian. I could easily see Sabine being related to this monarch because something about her is a bit regal, yet she hides it with her artisticness, if that makes sense. Plus she is almost practically named after Satine, I mean the letter difference is one. Eh who knows, maybe it's my wishful fan mind XD but a part of me wonders if I'm right…

Also, I brought back Fives because along with 99, Echo and Rex, he was one of my favorite Troopers. I actually have an idea for how Echo could be alive as well, but I'm not sure if I will use it in this story, or if I will write another someday and use it. But either way, I hope you enjoy me bringing Fives back from the dead. Who were some of your favorite Troopers (either dead, alive or unknown)?

And to get one more bit of input from you guys, yay or nay for having Lux in the story? And also yay or nay towards him and Ahsoka getting together in this story? I mean I already have a plan for him, but I might be swayed by votes to change it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Zanondalf1992; I wanted to thank you for reading and for commenting so often, it means a lot to me to see someone is reading and enjoying my stories! I might just have Sabine be Bo Katan's daughter in my story, we shall see if I ever get around to that XD

Johnt12345; This chapter is for you, since you were so amazing at responding to my idea of adding Luxsoka to the story. I hope you enjoy it! (I actually already had this chapter written when I asked people about it XD I was just going to be sorry if you don't like this but it's happening XD)

Fives led them a few blocks away from his house, stopping at a rather non-descript house, for a Senator, in Ahsoka's mind. Of course, all she really had to base that off of was Padmé and Riyo, and there homes had been provided for them or were owned by their families before them. She knew Lux had no such property, at least none that hadn't been lost during the war, so it was interesting to see what he picked out. Fives knocked and another Trooper answered. "Fives, good to see you." The Trooper said as he looked the group over, "Who are your friends?"

"Ears, this is General Tano, otherwise known as Ahsoka and her friends Luke and Ezra. General this was the Clone I told you about that saved my life." Ahsoka smiled at the other Trooper and said, "Thank you for saving my friend. I know you took a big risk doing that." "He's my brother, sir, and we all have to look out for each other." Ears answered, as Luke and Ezra shared a look over the sir comment. "Ears, we came to see Senator Lux, is he home?" Fives asked.

Ears turned to his brother and said, "He sure is, come on in." Stepping back into the door, he waited for the others to enter before closing the door. As they reached an open doorway, Ears said "Wait here." Before entering the room and saying to the man standing there with his back to the door, "Sir, you have visitors." The man sighed, not bothering to turn around as he said, "Ears, I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed today, I'm exhausted from my latest trip." "Not too tired to see an old friend, I hope." Ahsoka said, stepping into the room.

Lux turned around swiftly at the voice, his eyes widening as he said, "Ahsoka!?" "Hello Lux, it's good to see you again." The Troopers, Luke and Ezra went to another part of the house to give them some privacy. Lux crossed the room quickly, taking her in his arms to hug her. Ahsoka melted into the hug as he whispered into her ear, "I thought you were dead. When I heard what had happened to the other Jedi…" "Oh Lux, I'm so sorry. I had left the Order before that happened, but I knew it wasn't safe to travel, so I went to stay with Padmé on Naboo. By the time I felt I could move safely across the galaxy if I wanted to, I hadn't heard any news on you in a while."

Lux pulled back far enough to see her face as he asked, "Padmé? As in Senator Amidala? I thought she died in childbirth?" Ahsoka shook her head as she said, "It was a story made up to protect her and her children." Lux took her hand and pulled her to a couch and had her sit beside him. "Why did you leave the Order Ahsoka? I just can't picture you leaving." A look of pain crossed her face, as Ahsoka said "A good friend of mine, a fellow Jedi, framed me for killing a bombing suspect and Clones. Once my Master had found proof that I wasn't involved, they told me I could come back, for they had kicked me out of the Order because of all this, but I didn't want to. Not after they failed to trust in me, to believe me when I said I didn't do it."

Lux put his hand on hers and said, "I'm so sorry Ahsoka." She smiled softly at him and said, "Its fine Lux. I have come to peace with it, in fact I am helping to restart the Jedi. That's what we were doing until our ship needed repairs. When I saw Onderon was the nearest planet, I just knew I couldn't not stop to look for you." She saw Lux's eyes become shuttered at the mention of restarting the Jedi, though a bit of hope brightened them as she mentioned stopping to look for him. She decided to tell him about some of the changes they were making.

"We realized that the death of so many Jedi could have been prevented, if Anakin would have felt like he could have come to another Jedi, to us, if it hadn't been for the rule of no relationships. As Luke, one of my friends and fellow Jedi traveling with me, pointed out families give people a reason to fight for peace for, a reason to keep going in a fight that is not really theirs." Lux leaned closer as he asked, "So does that mean you are free to date and marry whomever you choose?" She nodded seconds before Lux's lips met hers. After a moment, they separated and Lux said, "Good, because if not I would have started begging you to stay."

Ahsoka sighed as she said, "You just pointed out a problem. I live with the Jedi and you live here on Onderon. I can't ask you to leave the job you love, and I can't leave the Jedi at this time." Lux gently touched her cheek and said, "Ahsoka, you don't have to ask me to leave. Honestly, I have been wanting to for a while, traveling all the time is exhausting. You have just given me a very good reason to do so." "What will your king think?" Ahsoka asked. "Saw? He will be most understanding I think."

It was Ahsoka's turn to have her eyes widen as she said, "Saw became king?" Lux laughed at her expression before nodding and saying, "Yes he did. Our old king had no heir, and he chose Saw as his successor. If you would like to join me, along with your friends, Fives, Ears and I have been invited to the palace for supper tonight." Ahsoka nodded, smiling as she said "I would like that very much. Now I think it's time you met my friends in the other room."

Ahsoka went and got them and Troopers, introducing Luke and Ezra to Lux. They were soon all laughing and chatting like old friends. Ahsoka had been right about Lux having stories to tell, and Ears and Fives often interrupted to add their point of view of a particular mission. Ahsoka barely remembered to contact Mace to let him know they were going to be a bit late, before it was time to head to the palace. When Saw saw her walking in with Lux, he rushed over and greeted her. He was still a little rough around the edges, but she could tell he had become a much better leader since she had last seen him, Steele would have been proud.

Lux informed Saw that he would be leaving with Ahsoka when she left, that he was resigning as Senator, to which Saw said he couldn't blame him. Everyone shared war stories, the lighthearted ones of course, for all of them had lost too many friends to war. Soon it was time to leave, Ahsoka hugging Saw and Lux shaking his hand before doing so. As they walked through the streets, Fives said "General, Ears and I would like to go with you. And of course AZ3 would come along."

Ahsoka shared a look with Luke and Ezra, before looking back at Fives. "I would like nothing better for you to return with us Fives, but I must contact the other members in our Council and see what they have to say on it. Not all of them were lucky enough to escape the Clone Wars without seeing the Clones turn on them." As Fives started to have regret flash across his face, Ahsoka held up her hand to him and said, "That was not meant to place the blame back on you Fives. You did your best, and you insured that some of your brothers removed their chips, including one of my good friends, Captain Rex. For that, I will be forever grateful to you."

"And if they do agree to this, I think I know another stop we have to make on our way back home, for I would love to have Rex near at hand again." Ahsoka said. Turning to Lux, she asked "When we get to your house, do you think I could try to reach them?" "But of course Ahsoka." Lux answered, "These Clones are dear friends of mine and I wouldn't want to leave them and Saw behind." Ahsoka nodded as they continued on their way to his house.

Once they arrived, Luke, Ezra and herself went to contact the other Council members. Soon they were all there and Ahsoka preceded to say "I think we should bring some of the Clones to Edjei. I know some of you lost those near to you to a Clone, but not all of them turned. I am suggesting that those who have or had their chips willingly removed be allowed to come. They are in no danger of turning on us as a whole then and the ones I am considering are ones that are very loyal."

"Which ones are you considering in particular, Ahsoka?" Aniya asked. "Captain Rex and those with him, Ears and Fives are the ones so far." "Did you say Fives?" Loke asked, distrust immediately coloring his face. "Fives was framed by the Emperor and those on Kamino to ensure we wouldn't find out about the chip in time. He escaped and spent all his times trying to find how to stop the command, though he was not successful in time, he did manage to convince some Troopers to remove their chips, some of which were those I have listed."

Before Loke or any of the other members could say anything, Luke cut in and said "I know Ezra and I are the only ones on the Council not to have had to deal with the Clone Wars or tragic end to it, but if what Ahsoka says is true, that these Clones refused to kill a Jedi or even take an order to do so, I say their loyalty is proven there."

Another member spoke up and said, "I would be willing to let them come, but I don't know if I trust the one called Fives." "What about the fact that all those who had a real problem with Fives were ones that were later to be proven deceitful and evil?" Ezra pointed out. "The Trooper that shot him, believed his story enough to help him fake his death, in fact he is one of the others I listed, Ears." Ahsoka added. The other Council members looked at each other, before Aniya said "We shall put it to a vote. Those in favor of bringing the Clones?" One by one they all raised their hands, surprising Luke as he hadn't thought Loke would agree.

Aniya smiled at them and said "Bring the ones you have listed home with you. If things go well we will see about bringing others." "Yes Master." Ahsoka said bowing her heads as the hologram flicked off. "Let's go tell them what the Council said." Ezra stated, leading the way out the door. Lux and the Troopers looked up as they entered the room, though Ahsoka could tell by the look in his eyes that Ears had lived up to his name. "You're coming home boys." Luke announced.

Fives and Ears high fived as Lux beamed over at Ahsoka. "We will come and get you in the morning, so pack your things and meet us here at Lux's for breakfast." Ahsoka said with a smile, adding for Lux "I hope you have plenty of food, as we will be bringing some more guest." Lux groaned, causing Ahsoka to laugh as she, Luke and Ezra headed out to go to their ship. Fives left shortly after to go pack his things and to inform AZ3 of what was going on, while Ears went to his room to do the same. Lux went to check on his food supplies before heading off to pack a bag of his possessions.

For while the house was furnished, Lux never kept many personal things. Just something of his father and his mother, something of Steele's and Ahsoka's as well. A trinket or two that had caught his eye during his many travels, and his clothes and he was ready to leave. He would leave this house available to the next Senator, if they wanted it, and if not Saw could see to it that someone who needed it got it. Right now, all he cared about was that Ahsoka was alive and she was with him.


	9. Chapter 9

John12345 I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and what I had happen in it. As for having Lux whispering in her ear rather than saying her montral, its for two reasons that I wrote it that way. One, I didn't want to confuse those who might not be familiar with the terms and two, I already have enough things that my writing program yells at me for having spelled wrong, lol. Seriously it is the first reason, but I do have to say a lot of my Star Wars stories have words and names highlighted in red XD

Mace wasn't all too sure he liked how the new Jedi Council was running things. When Ahsoka and the others had returned the night before from Lux's place, she had informed him of their decision to allowed Clones to come to the planet with them. He didn't trust a Clone as far as he could throw him, without the Force of course. He had a feeling this was a bad idea, chip removed or not. But currently he did not have a seat on the Council and if he were to get one again had yet to be said, so for now he must abide by their decision.

As they made their way to Lux's house, who apparently would also be coming with them, Mace took a gander at Onderon. Yesterday he had been too busy training the new Jedi to really give it a second thought, but now that he was walking through Iziz he couldn't help but marvel at the way it had changed since the Clone Wars. Like Ahsoka, he also noticed how happy and peaceful these people seemed to be. Time had been kind to them and their planet, and hopefully would continue to be.

It struck him how he hadn't really felt at peace in a while, many things caused him to feel uneasy these days. One of which was not knowing Luke's last name, and even though the younger Jedi had told him he would tell him. But it was the terms that also made Mace wary. Why would Luke make him promise not to hold it against him? Before he had more time to think on this, they arrived at Lux's for breakfast. Fives and AZ3 were already there chatting with Ears, while Lux poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Please tell me your cooking has improved since the Clone Wars?" Ahsoka teased. Lux rolled his eyes at her and said, "My cooking has always been edible, thank you very much." She laughed at his reply and said, "So should I take that as a no?" He joined her laughter and said, "Possibly. That's why I let Ears prepare it, I was just getting the dishes." Soon they had all sat down to breakfast, which they were just starting to enjoy when, R2 beeped.

"An incoming transmission? From who R2?" Luke asked. R2 chirped his reply and Luke said, "The Admiral? Excuse me everyone, come on R2 I will take it in the next room." Luke and R2 exited the room, while the others continued to eat. R2 projected the image of Admiral Ackbar, which Luke greeted. "What is it Admiral?" he asked. "Commander, we have received news of six possible Jedi. Mon Mothma said to pass the news on to you. Also, when you are available, we could really use you in Rogue Squadron. Your piloting skills are needed for a mission."

"Thank you Admiral, I will join you as soon as we return to the Jedi temple and I can collect my X-Wing. I will let the others know about the news of the Jedi, where were they seen?" "Felucia. Thank you Commander, we will be waiting for you." "No problem Admiral Ackbar, I will be in contact with you shortly." "We'll be waiting Commander Sky…" R2 cut the transmission, just as Mace entered the room. "Yes Master Mace?" Luke asked. "I just came to let you know that the food is disappearing quickly. If you wish to have any you better hurry. Your last name is Sky?" Mace couldn't help but asking.

Luke sighed, seeing no way out of it, but still asking "You're not going to hold it against me?" "I can't make that promise, but I will promise to try not to." Luke smirked and said, "Master Yoda would tell you do, or do not. There is no try." Mace chuckled and said, "He would at that." Luke looked down at the ground, then back at Mace. "My last name is Skywalker." The merriment slipped from Mace's face, "As in…"

"He was my father. Padmé is my mother." Luke stated, watching Mace's face intently. Mace took some calming breaths, but it was hard. Here in front of him stood the offspring of the one that had caused their destruction, the deaths of so many, the rise of the empire. Mace was being so quiet, Luke was getting nervous. He couldn't stand it any longer so he questioningly said, "Mace?" Mace held up his hand, stopping him.

"I know you can't help who your parents were and are Luke, but I need some time to process this. Excuse me." With that Mace, exited the room heading away from where the others were eating. Luke headed back to the table, but the food didn't seem that appetizing. Would he always be judged by those who knew his father? To be thought of as being just like him? Maybe they were right, maybe his face being in the mask meant something more.

Ahsoka broke through his thoughts as she asked, "Luke, where is Mace." Luke sighed and said, "He is processing my name." While some at the table looked confused, Ezra and Ahsoka's face filled with understanding as Ezra asked, "You finally told him?" Luke looked over at him and said, "I really didn't have much of a choice. He came in as Admiral Ackbar was signing off and he heard the first part of it. R2 tried to cut it for me, but I guess it was time anyways."

Lux shared a look with the Troopers before asking, "Okay, I'm lost. What does your last name have to do with this?" Ahsoka asked, "Did you hear what happened to Mace right before he went missing?" Lux nodded, "Yes he went to arrest Palpatine and was stopped by Anakin. What of it?" "Anakin was my father, I share his last name." Luke stated. Lux eyes widened and he said, "I always knew that there was something going on between him and Padmé." Then he stopped and said, "She is your mom right? I didn't just give the wrong name did I?"

Luke smiled at his concerned tone and said, "No, you are correct." Fives turned to Luke and said, "It's an honor to know you Luke. I served under your father and General Tano during the Clone Wars." "Thanks Fives, maybe you can tell me more about him someday." The mood lightened and Luke found his appetite had somewhat returned.

Once they were done eating, they remained at the table for a moment as Luke filled them in on the other news. "First off, will it take long to pick up Rex and those with him? Cause if so I will see if Han and Leia are in the area, I might do that anyways, and get a ride with them as the Rebellion needs me." Luke asked. "It shouldn't take too long, but then again how often do things go according to plan for us?" Ahsoka replied.

Luke laughed and said, "True. Also, Admiral Ackbar said that they had reports of six Jedi spotted on Felucia. Whether they are light or dark, I don't know for sure, so you should get Kanan and maybe Mara, if Aniya will allow her, to go with you. I'll try to meet up with you there." Ahsoka nodded her agreement and acknowledgement, as Luke continued, "I think I will see if Han is in our area, the Admiral said they needed me as soon as possible." "Admit it, you just don't want to ride with Mace right now." Ezra remarked.

Luke looked at him seriously as he replied, "I think Mace needs some time away from me to think clearly. If I can get him that time sooner, I will." With that, he and R2 left the room to try to contact Han. Ahsoka sighed and said, "I was really hoping that Mace wouldn't hold it against him." "Well as you did point out, he lost so much when Anakin betrayed the Order." Lux mentioned. There was no more time for talking, because if Luke couldn't get a ride they would need to leave as quickly as possible. They cleaned up the dishes, putting everything in order until the next owner of the place would come along.

Luke came out as they were finishing up and told them that while Han wasn't available, Hera and Kanan would be able to give them a lift to the Rebellion, he would just have to wait an hour or two in Iziz for them. Ezra wished that they could wait for them to arrive, but they needed to go get Rex and move on. At least he should be able to see Kanan when they went to check out those six Jedi possibilities. Though it seemed odd that they would stick together like that with the Empire still a major controlling force in the galaxy if they were light Jedi.

Soon they left Onderon, and Luke, behind. Ahsoka put in the coordinates to the Seelos planet and soon made the jump to hyperspace. Ahsoka couldn't wait to see Rex again, she hoped he would be willing to move to Edjei with the other Clones. She also wondered how he was going to take seeing Fives alive again, after all, he did die in his arms. She guessed they would soon see.

*okay quick note, if I am wrong and Seelos is just the system, my apologies, but I did look it up and it was said they were on the planet called that in the system of the same name. Sorry if I'm wrong. And, just in case you are all like but they already took them away from there in the show, remember this is a continuation of my story Spark of Hope, which was being written during season one, before Ahsoka was revealed to be Fulcrum and all, so even how they know her is different :D

Also, these six Jedi are going to be familiar to you, can you guess who they may be? And do you think they're light or dark or on the edge of falling either way?


	10. Chapter 10

*So I uploaded the previous chapter last week and totally forgot to add it to the story *face palm* so you are getting not only these two, but the other two chapters I have finished, for reasons that will become clear once you read them, lol. So yeah, enjoy guys! You can also look at is as a celebration of it being one year to the day since I first started writing Spark of Hope, though it was a few months more before I shared it with you guys ;) Also, if you or someone you know is/has served our country, then Happy Veterans Day and thank you for your service!

Seelos soon came into sight and Ahsoka set the scanner to see if she could locate them via their com system. It would take a little while this way, would have been faster if she had a tactical droid or something, but she knew that they would find them. It's not like they were trying to hide from her after all. In no time at all she got a signal just a few clicks east of their location. Flying in that direction, it was only a matter of time before she saw one of their old tanks.

Landing slightly in front of it, Ahsoka climbed out of the Clone Transporter as a couple of Clones came out of the tank. She forced leapt up to where they were, landing in front of them as they stepped back. As she raised herself back to her full height, the one in the middle recognized her and said, "General Tano!" "Rex!" she replied, giving him a hug which was quickly returned. "What brings you all the way out here, sir?" he asked as they broke away from their hug.

"I came to take you guys some place safe for you to live out your days, if you wish to do so." Ahsoka answered, "The Jedi are reforming and we are now living on a planet called Edjei. After running into a couple of other friendly Clones, whom you may remember, the Council has decided to allow Clones to live with us. Of course this is a trial run because of everything that happened with Order 66 and all, so only the two other Clones we have found, you, Wolffe and Gregor will be allowed to join us for now. So what do you men say?"

She looked at him, pleading with her eyes as he and the other two Clones shared a look. After both of them nodded at him, Rex looked at her and he said, "Gladly, we would follow you anywhere General and we would love to get off Seelos." She once again wrapped him in a hug before saying, "Then pack your things boys and we'll get started towards Edjei." In no time at all the Clones were packed and ready to leave, things had gone surprisingly smooth for them and Ahsoka jokingly thought, "It must be Luke who brings us all the luck."

As the Clones were about to board, Fives reached out and asked, "Need a hand with your stuff?" Rex started and said, "F.f.f.f. iives? You're dead! You can't be here!" Fives chuckled and said, "Good to see you again to Captain. I promise I will explain, but let's get underway, these Jedi have somewhere else they need to be as always." Rex chuckled and said, "That they do. Fine, but I want to here as soon as we are all aboard, not while we wait for takeoff." Fives just grinned as he helped them all get their things stored and then filled them in on his whereabouts and how he was alive as Ahsoka flew into space, setting up the coordinates to Edjei before making the jump.

XXX

Once they arrived at Edjei, it took them over a day to get ready to take off again. After all there were Clones to home as well as Jedi, gathering supplies, etc. Kanan and Hera had already returned from dropping Luke off with the Rebellion, him having decided to just borrow an X-Wing and then hopefully get a ride with Han and Leia back to Edjei. Ahsoka asked for Aniya's permission for Mara to join them, to which she agreed as she could see Svana needed someone other than Mace for a teacher, not entirely, just so she could know she could trust other Jedi. Ahsoka had informed her about what happened on Endor and she hoped that if Svana got to know her she would open up.

Sabine and Zeb were coming along as well, much to Ezra's joy, it would be just like the old days. Since Kanan and Hera would be coming, they decided on taking the Ghost, so when the time came everyone who was going climbed aboard. Hera punched in the coordinates and they were off to Felucia. Putting the auto pilot on, she headed into the main area where everyone was meeting to discuss the plan. "I don't think anyone who isn't Force sensitive should go alone, they should be paired with someone that is." Kanan answered.

Ahsoka nodded her agreement and said, "Let's see, for non-sensitive we have Sabine, Zeb, Hera and Lux. Lux will be with me, Hera with you Kanan, Sabine with Ezra and Zeb with Mara. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, though Chopper interrupted their agreements with beeping and whistling. Ahsoka knelt down beside him and said, "You, Chopper, will be keeping the Ghost ready to go, just in case these six Jedi prove to be more than we can handle."

"Do you think that they are dark Jedi?" Sabine asked. "We can't be sure." Ahsoka replied. "Has anyone heard if Luke will be joining us? And if he does, what group is he in? Or is he on his own?" Mara questioned. "If Luke does join us, which we haven't heard any word on if he will or not, he can join your group Mara." Kanan answered her, smiling when he noticed her brighten. "So if he does that's nine of us…" Zeb started before Chopper furiously beeped.

"Okay, okay, ten of us to six of them." Zeb corrected, "I like those odds for once." "Let's hope that it isn't us having to deal with them, but rather them joining us that happens." Hera responded. Everyone agreed to this, while Mara hoped that Luke would be joining them. A transmission came through just then from Luke, to which Lux was the first to ask, "Will you be joining us on Felucia?" Luke nodded and said "The task they needed me for was easier than anticipated, for me at least. Judging by where I am currently and where you are, R2 thinks we should arrive at approximately the same time."

"That's wonderful Luke." Mara exclaimed, causing everyone to smile, though Zeb had to admit he felt like the odd man out on this trip. "It's like this is a couples retreat or something." He thought to himself. Knowing that Luke was going to be joining them made the trip pass bought faster and slower for Mara, who couldn't wait to see him.

Once they reached Felucia, arriving just moments before Luke had, the others brought Luke up to date on their plan. Luke nodded, agreeing that it was a good plan, plus just glad that he was going to be with Mara. They split up, agreeing to keep in touch often and to wait for the others if they did find anything. Little did they know that they were being watched.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours had passed since they had left the ship and there was no sign of anything, let alone Jedi. Felucia had been hit hard during the Clone Wars and, to Ahsoka, still felt like it was recovering from that time. There was something different about it, but she couldn't be sure if it was because of the Jedi they were looking for or just remnants of the Clone Wars. Suddenly she stopped, feeling something in the Force. She grabbed Lux's arm, refraining him from putting his foot down. "What is it Ahsoka?" he asked, looking around.

Without saying a word, she stooped to the ground, seeing a very thin cord. "Look at that. Let's see what it would trigger." She finally said, following the thin cord through the bushes. They didn't have far to go before she found it was attached to a very sophisticated, though also primitive, sound system. "Whoever put this together, really knew what they were doing. They have minimum parts but looks like maximum sound." Ahsoka stated. "But to what purpose? An alarm so that they can get on the move? To deafen us?" Lux asked.

"That, I don't know for sure, but I better warn the others to be on the lookout for them." Ahsoka said as she reached for her com. Meanwhile the others were converging on the same spot, though as soon as Ahsoka's voice came over their coms they stopped and listened. Just as Ahsoka was telling them to look out for the wire, Luke suddenly shouted, "Zeb, No!" followed by a high pitched sound, that brought even Lux and Ahsoka to their knees, and they were the furthest group from Luke's.

The Lasat had been walking ahead of the Jedi couple, trying not to be the third wheel and hadn't really been paying attention when Ahsoka contacted them. Now he was on the ground, howling in pain as his sensitive ears were bombarded by the sound. As the sound stopped suddenly, each group was greeted by a lightsaber. Ahsoka looked up the green blade to a Rodian who seemed very familiar, but why she couldn't place.

"Get up. You're coming with me." The female Rodian said. Ahsoka and Lux stumbled to their feet and started walking ahead of the green blade further into the area they had yet to search. Of course, by the looks of it, they didn't have any more searching to do. The question remained, who were these Jedi and were they light or dark? Though Ahsoka leaned towards light as they hadn't killed them yet. As they got closer to their destination, Ahsoka could see the others, including poor Zeb who was being supported between Mara and Luke.

Suddenly she noticed an encampment in front of them and two Jedi, one human the other a Tholothian, standing outside of the biggest tent. Once again there was something familiar about them, even in their Force signatures. She stole a glance at the other Jedi who were escorting her friends and saw a Nautolan, an Ithorian, and a Wookie all of whom were younger than herself, but older than Luke or Ezra. That's when it clicked in her head who they were. These were the younglings she had taken to get their crystals, the ones who had rescued her when Hondo had captured her.

She waited until they were closer before she asked, "Katooni, Petro, is that really you?" The two Jedi started and took a closer look at her. Katooni was the first to recognize her. "Ahsoka!" she exclaimed. The two female Jedi rushed towards each other and hugged as the other former Younglings gathered around them. Pulling back from their embrace, Ahsoka asked, "How did you guys survive Order 66 and Anakin? You had to have been at the temple at the same time all of that was happening."

Petro nodded and said, "We were. Master Sinube was giving us a lesson at the time in fact. He covered our escape through a secret passage he revealed to us, closing it behind us in a way we at the time couldn't open. We hid our lightsabers on us and with all the chaos in general going on in the city, we were able to make it off world without being detected." "Since then we have been almost constantly on the move, never staying more than a month anywhere. We have been here a few weeks already." Zatt, the Nautolan continued.

Ahsoka smiled at him and said, "I take it we owe the ringing in our ears to you Zatt?" To which he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he answered, "Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't want the Empire sneaking up on us." "We can all understand that. Let me introduce you to everyone." Ahsoka said. Once that was done, Katooni invited the other Jedi to join them for supper. Stories were shared at a fast paced rate, some of the more hilarious ones resulting in flying food as laughter bubbled up abruptly.

As their evening wound down, Ahsoka told them about Edjei and asked them to return with them. Luke could see them hesitate and so he said "Look, I can't promise that what happened with Anakin, my father, won't happen again, but I can promise that we are trying to make it better then what it was. We now allowed Jedi to marry and we do have a few of the Clones that willingly removed their chips living with us. The Jedi Order as you knew it is gone, but we are trying to bring about a new Order, one that is hopefully stronger than before. With you guys it will be even stronger."

The former Younglings exchanged looks among themselves that said more to each other than words, having had years of trusting each other with their lives behind them. Finally Ganodi, the Rodian, said "As long as we don't have to be separated, we are fine with going. We are a family and we don't ever want to lose that connection." Ezra nodded and said, "Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and I are the same way and while we may go on our own missions, we are always ready to head home." As the Ghost crew nodded their agreement.

The former Younglings looked to Plato, who had become their leader over the years, awaiting his confirmation. He looked at the other Jedi and said, "We can leave in the morning if that works for you." Ahsoka nodded her agreement, before the former Younglings started moving about the came quickly and precisely so that their gear would be ready to grab and go in the morning. Luke motioned for the other Jedi to move off away, while the non-Jedi helped the former Younglings pack their belongings.

Once they were out of earshot, Luke said "I think when we get back to Edjei we need to talk to the Council about changing how we decided who is on the Council. The old way won't work anymore." Ezra nodded and said, "Most of the Jedi we found that want to have anything to do with the Jedi at all were in groups, becoming like family." "What did you have in mind Luke?" Kanan asked.

"During the time that the Jedi have been "gone" these family groups have had someone they considered their leader. I say we suggest that one to two from each of these groups be allowed a place on the Council. They can speak for their families and no one will feel under represented. Of course, any surviving former Council members will get to keep their seats as well, so Aniya, Mace and Loke are still on the Council." Luke put out his idea.

The others nodded, "That's a pretty solid idea Luke." Mara said, "But what about those like me that didn't have anyone or are even former dark Jedi?" "I think one male and one female Jedi from those two groups could represent those, preferably with one having been one way and one having been the other. That way, once again, no one will feel under represented." Luke replied. "Let's keep this to ourselves until we have time to bring it before the Council." Ahsoka said, "We don't want to upset anyone who would be expecting a seat if the Council decides against it." Everyone agreed to this before they too went to help the former Younglings with their packing.

XXX

The next morning found the Jedi and their companions ready to head back to Edjei. Ahsoka was flying the Younglings ship there for them and Luke was in his borrowed X-Wing, while the rest of the successful search party was aboard the Ghost. Soon they all were ready to enter hyperspace, which they all did together.

*So I apologize if the part with Rex and the other Clones felt rushed, but I really couldn't wait to get to writing about these guys. I have been wanting to add them since the chapter where I mentioned Lux and they were going to be added in at about the same time, but than this idea for them hit me and it took a wee bit longer than I thought it would to get here, but now we are here. I actually had written all the way up to here when all that was available to you guys was seven chapters, lol. Right now, I am on fire as far as this story is concerned XD


	12. Chapter 12

The former Younglings were greeted by those who had known them before as Leia led them off on a tour of the Temple and the surrounding village. Luke convinced Aniya to call a meeting of the Jedi Council immediately and so soon they were all gathered. When Luke proposed his idea, Loke said "That would be an awfully big Council if we had one or two Jedi from each group represented. We would never accomplish much at our meetings."

Luke hadn't thought of that and was about to admit so, when Mara, who had been allowed to attend since they were bringing the idea forward as a group, said "What if we had four to five Jedi representing all the groups then? We could have each group put forward their best candidate or candidates and then either the Council or the groups could vote."

The group of Jedi murmured their agreements to this suggestion, deciding that it would be the Councils choice to keep bad feelings from cropping up between groups hopefully. "Since we are in agreement Mace should have his old seat back, I think we should bring him in on this discussion." Aniya said. Everyone agreed to this and Mace was soon summoned to the meeting. Upon his arrival, he was brought up to date on the suggestions that had been made.

He nodded and said, "I agree that all the groups should be represented, times have definitely changed for the Jedi. However I am not too sure we should allow those who have been on the dark side or those related to those who have turned on the Council. It would be an easy way for someone like Palpatine to gain access to the Jedi." Ahsoka frowned, as she could tell Mace was trying to keep Luke from having a seat on the Council. And if they agreed to these rules, neither Mara nor herself could become a member of the Council, for though she didn't remember her brief taste of the Dark side, her Master and Kenobi had filled her in on part of what had happened.

Aniya said, "I am not too sure we should block those groups Mace, especially those only related to those who have turned. After all, they had no control over that family member and they are not them. Those that have turned from the Dark Side shouldn't be blocked from having a say. If they have proven themselves trustworthy enough and if a group or groups has selected them, I think they should have just as much of a chance as anyone else."

Mace frowned and was about to say something, when Luke cut him off. "I think Mace has some valid points." Luke said, surprising some, as well as gaining their respect, "Those close to a Dark Jedi or those who have recently turned away from the Dark Side could be trying to gain entrance to know the inner workings of our Council and therefore us. So I say that they must have either done some remarkable task, such as taking down their former Master, or having long ago denied the one who has turned or something, or have been with us for a few years before they can have a seat on the Council."

The other Jedi murmured their agreements to what Luke had said, and even Mace had to agree that those were some good ideas. But he didn't trust Luke all that much yet, and even though he had promised to try not to, it was because of his last name. Would that Master Yoda was there, so that he could talk to him and ask him what he thought. For in his mind there was no one as wise as Yoda. Aniya stood up than and said, "I think we should take some time and think on this, the decision does not need to be made today after all. We can meet again tomorrow and see where we all stand."

Everyone leisurely exited the room, until Ahsoka and Aniya were the only ones left. "Aniya, you know Mace is just trying to keep Luke away from the Council. Luke shared his last name with him and Mace is judging him off of it." Aniya sighed and said, "I know Ahsoka, but what can we do? Luke seems okay with not being on if it happens, or at least by his suggestions it seems that way. He is rather busy with the Rebellion still, so maybe he is fine with it." Ahsoka looked out the door the other Jedi had exited and said, "You could be right, but something about Mace has been bothering me. The way he is with Svana, it's really reckless. Has she talked to you or anyone about what happened in the Temple?"

Aniya shook her head and said, "Not that I know of." Ahsoka sighed and was silent a moment before saying, "Maybe I could bring her mother here for a visit? She might talk to her." Aniya looked out the window of the Council room, lost in thought. Finally she said, "I think that might be a good plan Ahsoka. I know we really should wait and ask the other Council members first, but I don't think we should. Svana needs to talk about it sooner rather than later. Go and ask either Leia or Hera to go and fetch her." Ahsoka nodded before leaving the room.

Aniya settled wearily into her chair. With Mace back he would probably start taking over the meetings, as he had been under Yoda in the old Council. But Aniya wasn't sure herself if that was for the best, not because she was in the position now, but because Mace seemed a little too judgmental and such. Now Mace had always been a little hasty to judge others, Representative Binks came to mind. But this was different, stronger, and not in a good way. She only hoped he would get himself under control, for his and his Padawan's sake.

XXX

Leia had volunteered to go and get Riyo. She had met her when Riyo had come to meet with her father, Bail Organa, several times over the years. Meanwhile, the members of the Jedi Council thought over the plans they had in front of them. Five of the old Masters decided no matter what the decision, they were ready to retire from the Council, so that was another five to add to the four they were looking for. It would also make Aniya, Loke and Mace the last remaining Council members from the time before the Empire.

In the end, it was decided that those who had proven themselves that were either connected to a Dark Jedi or had turned themselves once, were allowed to enter the Council. Aniya, Loke, and Mace would be conferring amongst themselves to pick from the ones nominated for the position. "Do we need to fill all the Council seats immediately? After all we are still looking for more Jedi and may find some that are extremely qualified to take those seats." Aniya questioned to two men. "I agree, we don't need to hurry to fill the seats." Loke said.

Mace looked up from the list of nominations and asked, "Why are Luke and Mara listed on here? They are both from the list that must prove themselves." "And they have both done so." Aniya replied, "And since we agreed that anyone who was a Knight or Master, since as of yesterday I determined Mara to be at Knight level, could be on the Council, they both fit the requirements there." Hours passed with much discussion, some of it heated, about the merits of those who had been placed before the Council, before Aniya said, "So we are all agreed? These seven are to be on the Council, leaving two seats open for now?" Mace and Loke nodded and Aniya said, "Very well then. We will call for all the Jedi to attend the announcements tomorrow."

XXX

At sunrise the next morning, all the Jed's and their families gathered outside the Temple to hear what the three Elder Jedi, as they had been come to be known, of the Council had decided. "We have decided upon seven people for now, in case we find others out there who could serve the Council well." Aniya announced, "So will the seven Jedi I list, please come forward. Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, Mara, Petro, Katooni and Luke." The other Jedi, non-Jedi and Clones clapped their congratulations as those listed made their way towards the Elder Jedi, before dispersing to head back to their duties or homes.

"We have much to work out." Aniya said, "For there are those like Katooni and Petro here who had no Master, yet have made it past Padawan level or Luke who had unconventional training. We will have to agree on some test in order to see where they stand. We also need to decide who will be the head of the Council, like Master Yoda in the old days. Then there is still the searching of Jedi to handle and I think we must talk about letting the galaxy know that its peacekeepers are back and ready to serve them." As she finished speaking, they all settled in their seats in the Council room, which they had been walking to while she spoke.

"Is it wise to let them know so soon? I mean we are still fewer in number then before the Empire." Katooni questioned. "Getting the word out to the galaxy could allow those like you who hadn't heard about our rebuilding to contact us so we don't have to go searching everywhere for them." Aniya said. "You seem to be doing a pretty good job at leading us Aniya, why not stay on as our head?" Petro asked. Aniya caught a look of something cross Mace's face and she quickly said, "Thank you for those kind words Petro, but I think it would be best if someone else took the position. Someone like Mace or even Luke."

Luke looked surprised that she had picked him out, as Mace looked annoyed that Aniya would even suggest him. "I don't follow Aniya, why me?" Luke asked, "Mace has been around longer and was under Yoda, so in my opinion he is the better Jedi for the job." "Yes, but remember how your dreams led us to Eterness? Remember how I said you were like Yoda in that way, sensitive to the Force more so then a normal Jedi? That is why I suggested you." "I have a feeling we are out of the loop on this Dark Eterness business." Petro said concerning himself and Katooni, and while others nodded, no one jumped into fill them in as Luke and Ezra shared a look that was both guilty and stricken.

Mace, seeing that and knowing he needed to know more details before he voiced his agreement that if Luke was in fact sensitive in the way Aniya suggested then he was the man for the job, but also knowing that it wasn't something he should ask in front of Ezra and Luke spoke up and said, "The head of the Council is the least of our worries right now. Let's talk about what sort of test we think are the ones we can use to figure out what level everyone is." It would be many hours before they would leave the room, in fact Leia would return with Riyo before they would get out.

*I apologize in advance for the long windedness of this author note, but there are some important/fun details in here so please bear with me. So sorry if this chapter was a lot of information and not enough action for you, it's just taking me a bit of build up to get to the next section of the story/more action half, which will start soon. I am thinking I might do a small time skip, but even if I don't I am not going to write what the test were and how each one of them did in passing it (ie what they did to pass it). I will tell you however their ranks, at least on the ones on the Jedi Council.

I really loved all the Younglings, especially Zatt (just cause I love his voice actor, lol, I mean Mikey and Beast Boy are the bomb!) but I always felt like Katooni and Petro, especially Petro, were the leaders of the group. They kind of balance each other, don't you agree? So I thought it fitting for them to be in the Council. I am planning on bringing one more final familiar person to this story, possibly two, we shall see if my fingers end up writing them in or not, lol.

Let me know if you want to see more of Kyle and Jan in this story, or I may even be able to be talked into adding someone else that you would like to see, but they would have to be from SW Clone Wars, SW Rebels or the movies 1-6 so that I can have a bit of a strong background of them in my head already. They also would have to be still alive or at least not confirmed dead, like the Younglings.

Fun facts about Aniya and Loke, as I don't recall if I shared these details before, lol. Aniya is a character my brother and I made up way back when. She has no last name, at least we never bothered to give her one that I recall. She is a Twi'lek, but I don't recall what skin color we gave her, if we ever even thought about it. She was created with Aayla Secura in mind, so maybe blue? Who knows XD I am tempted to bring in another character we made up together, John Landwalker (we were so original XD), but maybe I will save him for another story.

Loke was originally going to be the bad guy in Spark of Hope, or I should say revealed to be Darth Eterness, but I changed my mind on that as to add Mara to the story. His name was stolen (with a vowel change) from the Norse god Loki, in hopes that someone would catch it and make a comment about it. It wasn't until later that I was like crap his name is also close to Luke's XD


	13. Chapter 13

*Happy Thanksgiving you guys (for my fellow Americans anyways, lol)! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, life has hit full speed for me and probably will continue to be at such a pace until after Christmas, so bear with me during this time, I will try to make it worth the wait for you :D I can't recall if I scanned this chapter for errors or not so forgive me if there are any.

Derek Thanks for the review! I really liked your idea about Aayla and Aniya, but since Aniya is already been recognized as a separate person who had her own seat on the council it probably won't happen in this story. But that's not to say in a future story I do she won't be revealed to be just that ;)

John12345 I should have been more clear when explaining my reasons about not using technical terms to explain the whole Ahsoka's ear/montral thing. The program I use does not auto correct, thank God otherwise I would go insane writing this story, haha. It just outlines things in red that I "misspell" and while I can "erase" those marks, you have to review the doc in order for that to happen and I am much too lazy to do so XD I mean you could also add it to the dictionary, but I can't remember how to erase words from that when I am done with them so I can't be bothered to do that either XD So for my eyes sake, since it hates a lot of the characters/places names as it is, I just don't add technical terms for other species body parts along with my real reason of to make it less confusing for those who may not know what the heck those terms mean, lol.

Aniya had filled Mace in on all that happened with Dark Eterness, and after hearing what she had to say, he secretly agreed that Luke was the best for the position as head of the Council. The Council had also made their test and all Jedi without a rank, or those who had a rank before the Empire that was lower than Master, were required to take it to figure out what their skill level was. Kanan, Luke and Ahsoka were marked as Masters, while Ezra, Mara, Petro and Katooni, along with the other former Younglings, were marked as Knights.

Riyo hadn't been able to get Svana to talk about what happened in the temple yet, causing her to feel unnerved that her daughter could hold something in for the two days she had been there. Svana used to tell her everything about her training, and now it was like trying to get a wall to talk to have Svana say more than two words together. "I don't know what to do Ahsoka." She confided in the Jedi when she went to visit her at her home.

Ahsoka sighed and said, "I'm sorry Riyo. Mace thought she was ready for it, I couldn't reach her in time to stop it." Riyo looked in the face of her old friend and said, "It's not your fault Ahsoka, nor do I really blame Mace, as I understand all Jedi must go through this test. But I can't understand why she won't talk about what happened in there." "I could ask Luke or Ezra to try talking to her again, maybe they can reach her."

Riyo shook her head, though she said, "Please ask them to Ahsoka, I can't stand seeing her so quiet, it's not like her." Ahsoka promised she would before going in search of the boys. She found them practicing their sparing in one of the many outdoor practice arenas. Before she could go and talk to them, Aniya stopped her and said, "Ahsoka, when you have a moment there is something I need to discuss with you." "Of course Aniya," Ahsoka replied, "I just need to talk to Luke and Ezra for a moment and then I am free."

Aniya nodded and said, "I will wait over there for you then." She motioned to an area before heading towards it to do just that. Ahsoka went to the edge of the area the guys were fighting in and waited for a safe moment to interrupt them. She didn't have long to wait before they decided that was enough for one day and she walked over to where they were drinking some water. "Will you guys try talking to Svana again? Riyo is really worried about her."

"She still hasn't talked to anyone about it?" Ezra asked, rather surprised that she had kept it to herself that long. Ahsoka shook her head and answered, "No. I don't know what she thinks could be so bad that she can't tell anyone." Luke and Ezra shared a look before Luke answered, "We'll do our best. In fact we'll go right now and try. Care to come along?" "Thank you both. I can't at the moment as Aniya needs me, but if it's something where I can catch up with you after I will be there soon."

The two men nodded and headed off to do as they said they would, while Ahsoka made her way towards Aniya. "What is it?" she asked as she drew near the other Jedi. Aniya looked at her a moment, before looking down at an image she had in her hand. "We have received reports of a possible Jedi, but there is something familiar about the handles of lightsabers. Look for yourself." As soon as Ahsoka spotted them, she muttered, "Ventress. Is she up to no good?"

"That I cannot answer, we only had vague mentions of her. But the only planets she has been spotted on, are all close to Dathomir." Aniya answered. Ahsoka looked knowingly at the other Jedi and said, "When do I leave?" "Immediately if possible. You are not to engage her, if at all possible, which I personally doubt will be. You are simply to see what she is up to and if she needs to be dealt with." Ahsoka said, "I will leave at once. Please tell Lux and the others where I have gone."

XXX

Luke and Ezra greeted Riyo as they entered the house she was staying in while she visited. "Thank you for coming, Master Skywalker, Knight Bridger." "It's no problem and called me Ezra." "And call me Luke, our titles are taking some getting used to." Riyo smiled knowingly as she answered, "All the more reason I should call you by them. But I understand, it took a while when I first became Senator to respond to the name Senator Chuchi, and I went through it once again when I became Chairman. I am going to go visit Padmé for a little while, in case you need me."

After she showed them the room Svana was in, she went to do just that. "Ahsoka must have gotten tied up somewhere." Ezra said, neither man wanting to enter first. Luke sighed, and nodded, but still they didn't make a move. Finally neither could stand it any longer, so they both entered together. Svana was laying on her bed, facing away from them. Luke and Ezra shared one last helpless look, before Luke asked, "How are you Svana?"

A moment passed before Svana answered, "Fine." "Ready to talk about the cave?" Ezra asked. He figured might as well just get down to the main point of their visit. Svana shook her head no, it barely visible as she did so. Luke looked at Ezra, before sighing and said "Take it from me Svana, talking about what happened makes it way easier on yourself. When I had my test in a cave, I fought the Darth Vader and successfully cut off his head. Moments later, it was revealed the face under the helmet was not my father's, but mine."

"It showed me that I could easily fall down the same path as he did, what fighting with the wrong emotions could lead me to." Luke finished with. Still Svana didn't say anything. It was Ezra's turn to sigh as he said, "Svana, I told you that in my test that the Inquisitor killed everyone that I cared about. He even tried to kill me, but I had to conquer my fears of being alone again or even failing my Master. That's not to say I never thought about those things again, but I had learned how to get a grip on them."

Svana turned towards them, and they could see her eyes were red from crying so much. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. "We know Svana, neither of us found it easy to talk about our tests, but you have got to let it out. We promise, we won't tell anyone about yours until you want us to, or until you can tell it yourself." Luke spoke gently. Svana seemed to consider this for a long moment. Finally she said, "Fine. I will tell you."

XXX

Ahsoka landed the ship on Dathomir, the eerie landscape already getting to her. Like Aniya, she didn't expect this to be just a simple watching mission. She hadn't seen Ventress since shortly before her trial. She knew that it hadn't been her that had attacked her in the warehouse, and they had been getting along surprisingly well right before it happened. But Ventress was also a bounty hunter then, so the question in Ahsoka's mind was whether or not Ventress was still a friend or foe.

She sensed the attack seconds before impact, barely having time to draw out her blades. Ventress's surprised voice said, "Ahsoka, I didn't know you made it through Order 66." Both females deactivated their blades, taking a moment to study each other. Neither had changed much, aside from being a few years older. "I had heard tales that someone with blades like yours was seen in nearby systems. I thought my Master took them from you when he got information about Barriss?"

"Oh he did, but I rebuilt them with parts and kyber crystals I got from the body of Grievous. Made them just like my old ones, though I do still miss them. They can be combined together to make a saberstaff, so I guess they will do." Asajj said with a smirk, "So what brings Skywalker's little pet out here? It can't just be because you heard tales of me." "Still as snarky as ever I see." Ahsoka muttered. "But of course, dear, where would I be without my snark?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before she said, "You're right, it wasn't just tales that brought me here. In fact I didn't hear about the tales in passing but rather someone else brought them to my attention." "Must be another Jedi," Ventress interrupted, "because only a Jedi would care what my blades looked like." Ahsoka said, "I was sent to see what side you are on, Ventress." "I'm on nobody's side, don't you remember that, not so young one?" Ventress snapped, "I look out for myself."

Ahsoka looked at her silently for a minute before saying, "I don't think you do Ventress. You helped me because you understood what I was going through, and I have heard tales about what you did when traveling with other bounty hunters. There is good in you Ventress, there always has been." Ventress shoulders slumped for a minute before she straightened them again. "So what are you going to tell them Ahsoka? The ones who sent you to check on me?"

"I will tell them the truth, what I have just told you. I will also suggest we leave you alone until you are ready to come to us." Ahsoka said, looking her straight in the eye. Something close to a smile, though covered as a smirk, crossed Ventress's face as she said, "Thank you Ahsoka." Then her eyes darkened. "There are some tales that I have heard whispers of that you might want to hear as well." Ventress stated.


	14. Chapter 14

"The visions, or whatever they are called, that happened in the test, took place here on Edjei, though of course I didn't know where that was at the time." Svana said, "I did notice that there were lots of Jedi. Suddenly there were red blades everywhere, and the Jedi and non-Jedi were falling. My Master, Ahsoka and my mother were all killed in front of me. You, Ezra, tried to get to my side but were also cut down. Many I didn't know and those who seemed vaguely familiar fell around me, until I was all alone. Just as suddenly as they appeared on Edjei, the Dark Jedi and Sith went rampaging across the galaxy, leaving planets just full of bodies and slaves to them."

Svana stopped talking right than, and Luke and Ezra waited a moment to see if she would continue. When she didn't, Ezra asked "What happened next Svana?" "The one good thing about that whole test. Suddenly a strong Light presence seemed to surround me. It told me that what I saw was a future, but it wasn't necessarily the one that would come to pass. It guided me back to where you all were waiting, but the moment it was gone, all the fear and helplessness I felt during the test, if it even was my test, came back. I couldn't help but think, what if it does become our future? I would be alone, everyone I know and cared for would be gone or made slaves to them."

"The voice, Svana, did it talk like we do?" Luke asked. "If you mean did it speak Basic, then yes, but the order of the words was… jumbled compared to what we speak." Luke smiled and said, "That must have been Master Yoda. Svana while I can't promise you your vision won't come true, you can't let that make you fearful or let yourself worry about it. The future is always in motion and hard to read. Now, your mother is very worried about you. She went to see my mother Padmé, why don't you catch up with her." Svana nodded, a small smile fluttering across her face as she hurried away to do just that.

Once they were outside the home and Svana was well on her way, Ezra turned to Luke and asked, "Do you think her vision might come true Luke?" "I don't know Ezra, I mean maybe not to that extent, but it could happen, don't you think?" Ezra nodded and said, "I agree. The question is, if it does come true how much of it will come to pass?"

XXX

Ventress brought Ahsoka into her hut. It was near where she had lived with the Night Sisters, but she couldn't bring herself to go there after all that had happened. They sat at her table, which was in one corner of the one room hut, before she started. "I can't confirm if any of this is true, but on one of my recent bounty hunter trips, I heard tales of Dark Jedi or Sith being spotted. Whether or not there is anything to these stories, I can't say for sure, but the people I heard it from were scared of something and it wasn't me. Most of these sightings have occurred on Anubis."

"Anubis?!" Ahsoka couldn't help but exclaim. "Ah I see you've heard of it. Good that saves me the trouble of telling you about where it is and everything." Ventress said, flopping back in her seat. "Is there anything more you can tell me Ventress?" "Not about those tales, no. Care to explain your reaction to the name." "Luke had us stop there because he sensed a force sensitive. We had a heck of a time getting away, in fact Luke and Ezra had to hitch a ride with the guy they went to see. He ended up being one of the ones who didn't want to join us."

Ventress considered this before saying, "You know, if they are based on or around Anubis, more than likely they have targeted the guy. So unless the reason he didn't join you was because he was already working or considering working with them…" "Then they could be after him!" Ahsoka finished. Ventress mock clapped for her and said, "Very good. Now that I have pointed out the obvious to you and given you all the information I can, I got work to do." Ahsoka looked at her in surprise and said, "You got a bounty to go collect now? Can't you help me find this guy?"

The former Night Sister sighed and said, "If you want me to find this guy, it's going to cost you Ahsoka. A girl's got to eat, after all." Ahsoka gave her a wary look and said, "How much are you going to charge me Ventress?" "Oh we can work out the details later. Let's go find your force sensitive before he gets killed for making friends with a Jedi."

*Oh my word Ventress is fun to write for, I mean she is snarky isn't she? I hope I am staying true to her, after each of her sentences I try to pause and "listen" for her voice. Am I close to getting her down or am I just fooling myself and flopping here? Also sorry for the short chapter, consider it a side note or an extra dose since I am uploading it at the same as the previous chapter. I just considered it necessary but not entirely something that would flow well with the rest of the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle and Jan were hard to track down, but having a Bounty Hunter on your side had some perks, Ahsoka found. Ventress had a whole bunch of unlikely contacts that helped lead them to where they were currently, which was actually Ahsoka's home world, Shili. Apparently Kyle had agreed to bring her people some supplies, even to this day they hadn't quite recovered from the Clone Wars. As they landed, Ahsoka said, "Let's split up. With the two of us looking in different areas we are sure to find him sooner."

"Makes no difference to me, I am sure you know I will be paid handsomely for this." Ventress replied. Ahsoka sighed and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way." Though she really did wonder if Ventress would actually collect. She seemed calmer and kinder, even with her snarkiness still intact, she wasn't the same pupil of Dooku she had known all those years ago. After agreeing upon who would go where and where they were to meet later, Ventress and Ahsoka exited Ventress ship and went their separate ways.

Ahsoka ran into some of those that they had rescued from those who wished to make them slaves many years ago. While they hadn't seen Kyle and Jan, they offered to help, still grateful for what she and the other Jedi had done to save them. Ventress was having no luck in her search, not even talking to a contact she had on the planet turned up any word on the Force sensitive and his companion. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps her other contact was wrong, when something in the Force shifted, just barely. He was near, but where exactly she couldn't say for sure.

Ahsoka too had felt it and started making her way to where she thought it had come. It had been so fast and faint that if she hadn't been looking for it she would not have noticed it. Perhaps Kyle and Jan had disguised themselves while making their delivery, but for what cause? Had they already realized they were being hunted? All she could do was hope Ventress or herself reached them before anything happened to them.

Suddenly Ventress voice came over her com, "Ahsoka, I think I see the ones you are looking for. If you want them safe and sound, I am going to need some help. Come to this location." Following Ventress directions, apprehension started to form a ball in Ahsoka's gut. Something was going to go wrong, she was sure of it. Something felt off in the Force, she could very well be walking into a trap, but she knew that there was no way she wasn't going to go to Ventress.

XXX

Luke and Ezra had gone to a council meeting that Aniya had called. "I called you all, because now that we have sorted out where everyone is at level wise, I think it's time we picked a Head for this Council." the Twi'lek Jedi said looking around the room before continuing, "As you may recall I nominated Luke and Mace for the seat. Does anyone have anyone else they think would be good or who would like the position themselves?"

No one moved, Ezra would have suggested Kanan, but when he had talked to the other Jedi about it soon after the meeting Aniya had announced they needed someone, Kanan had told him that he wouldn't want the position. Just as Aniya was about to move on, Mace cut in and said, "While I thank you for the nomination Aniya, I think we should go with someone younger so we hopefully won't have to replace them anytime soon. Unless anyone has anything they want to say against it, I am all for letting Luke have the position."

Luke, heck even the other Jedi, were surprised that Mace would go with Luke. Everyone, once they recovered, gave out various words of agreement, and thus Luke became the first true Head of the new Council. After giving his acceptance speech, which to everyone's relief was brief, Luke said, "Before we close this meeting, something else Aniya mentioned at the last meeting needs to be talked about. We have gathered many of the former Jedi, those that they have trained or those who have trained themselves. I agree with Aniya that it's time for the galaxy to know that its peacekeepers have returned. Let's put it to a vote."

Once again everyone agreed, for what good was it to be a peace keeping Jedi if no one who needed them knew they were back? So they left the Meeting Room, thinking about what this would mean for them, but nothing would prepare them for what was to come.

XXX

Reaching the location that Ventress had told her, Ahsoka slipped into the shadows where she spied said bounty hunter waiting for her. Just as she was going to ask Ventress something, the other female held up her hand and motioned for her to look and listen. She slid up to where she could see and what she saw caused her blood to turn cold. A red lightsaber was held to both Jan and Kyle's neck by two dark Jedi standing behind them, while what she assumed was another stood in front of them. They all wore dark capes that had hoods that hid their faces from view, so she couldn't see what any of them looked like.

She could feel others hiding in the shadows nearby as she forced herself to listen to what was being said by, whom she presumed to be, the one that stood in front of them. "The Jedi are weak and fell from their rightful task long ago." The muffled voice said, "Join us in extinguishing those that follow the old ways that were sliding away from the rightful path of a Jedi so that we may restart them anew, as they were meant to be." "I wouldn't join them and I won't join you." Kyle said feistily, "Besides there's something off with your thinking, for in my opinion the Jedi have done nothing but good for the galaxy."

"Darth Vader was a Jedi." The figure practically spat, the anger coming off them in waves that Ahsoka was sure even a non-Force sensitive could have felt. "We have wasted enough time on these two. Kill them." The figure continued, before turning abruptly away from the duo, leaving the dirty work to their minions. "We need to move now." Ahsoka whispered hoarsely to Ventress. The other nodded and they both ignited their blades, moving without needing to talk to each other as they each stopped the blades meant for Kyle and Jan on their own.

The figure that had been walking away, turned around at the hiss and crackle of the lightsabers meeting each other. "Ahsoka Tano, it figures that it is you who would come. Still hanging out with known criminals I see." It said with familiarity, one that Ahsoka thought she would never here again. Turning from the dark Jedi she had just killed, she said in a low tone, "Barriss." The figure pushed back her cape revealing the familiar former friend.

She wore clothing similar to what she used to accept now she no longer covered her head, her brown hair framing her face softly, belying her current path. The former friends said nothing more as they rushed forward, blades striking blade with speed and strength. Ventress, Kyle and Jan, and the other dark Jedi faded into the background as Ahsoka's attention and time was focused solely on Barriss. After many minutes of close calls and even some minor cuts on both sides, they force pushed at the same time, sending them both flying backwards, giving them both time to take in what was happening. Ventress had given Kyle one of her blades, telling him to trust his instincts, and both had removed quite a few of the dark Jedi from the picture.

As Ahsoka was distracted by the information her brain was taking in, Barriss lunged at her. Ventress, seeing what was happening, Force pushed Ahsoka out of the way and lunged at Barriss with her own blades. The two agile females cut and dodged, both missing my slim margins, each trying to take the other down before they were the ones taken down. Ventress Force pushed Barriss back and, panting, said to Ahsoka, "Get those two out of here while you have an opening, I will keep her busy until you are clear."

"But I can help you." Ahsoka started to protest before Ventress cut her off and said, "Those two need you to get them out of here. Don't think you can act as stubborn with me as you did your Master." Ahsoka smirked at her briefly before turning serious as she said, "Be careful Ventress. Barriss is deceitful and I don't just mean with her words." Ventress gave a sharp nod before lunging back towards Barriss. Ahsoka turned and rushed to Kyle and Jan. "We need to get out of here. Where is your ship?"

Kyle answered and said, "It's not far from here. This way." "What about the other Jedi?" Jan asked. "She is coming right behind us." Ahsoka said. She cast one more glance over her shoulder as the rounded the corner before Ventress and Barriss were out of sight, one a friend turned enemy, the other an enemy turned friend. Ventress left the com channel on as she fought, unknown to her, as it had turned on during her fight with one of the other dark Jedi.

Ahsoka listened as Barriss told Ventress that it didn't matter if they got away today, for there were many others waiting to take them down on her order. "You should join us while you can, you were once on our side, and could be so again." Barriss said, sounding as inviting and as friendly as one can sound during a life or death battle. "Thanks but no thanks, you don't pay enough." Ventress said with a smirk. "Well then I guess I have no other option." Barriss said, followed by a move so fast Ventress had no chance of stopping it.

Searing pain erupted from her chest and in shock she looked down to see a blade had entered it. "Go and join your sisters, Witch." Barriss said as she removed the blade before slowly walking out of the area in the direction Ahsoka had headed. Across the town, Ahsoka stumbled as tears filled her eyes. "Ventress" she croaked, "Hold on I'm coming back for you." Ventress took in a raspy breath as she struggled to pull in air, before saying "Don't you dare Ahsoka. The Jedi need to know what is coming. Besides it's too late for me now."

Kyle and Jan came to Ahsoka's side and supported her as she said, "There must be something I can do." Her tears making it hard for her to see where she was going. "There is nothing." Ventress said with another raspy breath, "You have done more for me than anyone else ever has, you were my friend when no one else would be. Thank you Ahsoka." And with a sigh, Ventress became one with the Force.

*Oh my gosh you have no idea how hard that was for me to write. Not for lack of words, but because despite everything wrong she did, Ventress is one of my favorite characters. I shall miss writing her snarkiness in this story. Incidentally, there isn't much left in case you can't guess, to this story. At this point I am not planning another sequel, so if there is something you feel that needs to be tied up, questions you have get them in now, for right now I am looking at two/three more chapters and an epilogue at the most. I didn't have anyone say they wanted to see Kyle and Jan again (then again I didn't see anyone who said they didn't, lol) but they became my unplanned tie in to bringing Barriss in. Which reminds me, how do you feel about me making Barriss the bad guy? I mean it's too late for me to change that now, and I do have a reason as to how she got there all mapped out, but just be honest. Did you see it coming? Or was it a plot twist? If you did see it coming how long ago did you see it?


	16. Chapter 16

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit of the Raven's Claw as they made the leap to hyper space. She stared at nothing in particular as the facts of what happened hit her. Ventress was gone, one with the Force. She would never hear that snarky voice again, something she hadn't ever thought she would miss at one point in her life she would now give anything to hear again. Jan came and touched her shoulder gently, causing her bring her focus back into the present as Jan said, "Is there someone you would like to contact?"

Immediately Lux came to mind. He would understand what she was going through, or at least he would pretend to try and comfort her. But she knew that she should inform the other Jedi of what happened on Shili first. "I need to contact the Council and tell them what happened." Jan said softly, "Follow me, I'll take you to where you can make your call in private." After they had exited the cockpit, she continued, "I hope you don't take me as insensitive, but I'm almost glad that what happened did, minus the death of your friend of course. I always knew Kyle should be with you, but he just needed the push to do so."

Ahsoka attempted a small smile as she said, "I'm glad he will be coming with us. It's not going to be a very safe place in the galaxy for any know Force Sensitive, particularly those who are or who know Jedi. That is why I have to contact the Council as before I left there was talk of letting people know we were back." Jan nodded as she said, "Yeah that wouldn't be a smart move right now. Here you go, I will be with Kyle in the cockpit." With that she left Ahsoka to make her call.

Soon Luke appeared in front of her as he said, "Hey Ahsoka, glad to see you're on your way back, we…" "I have terrible news Luke." She cut him off, before filling him in on what happened on Shili and about Barriss plans to wipe out the Jedi. It took her a moment to realize Luke was being too silent. "What is it Luke?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "We already voted on informing the galaxy we are here. In fact we have already done that."

Dread formed a knot in the pit of her stomach as she said, "Oh Luke…" "And that's not all." He told her about what Svana had seen in the temple. "It's happening, isn't it?" Ahsoka said softly, almost as if she hoped that by not saying it loud it wouldn't make it real. He nodded. "I'll be there soon with Kyle and Jan, call an emergency Council meeting please." Ahsoka stated. "Will do." Luke said before ending the communication.

XXX

Ahsoka entered the room of chattering Jedi, who silenced upon seeing her. "What is this about?" Loke questioned, "Luke said he wouldn't say anything until you arrived." "Everyone take your seats and we will fill you in on just that." So Ahsoka filled everyone in on what happened during her time with Ventress, stumbling a bit over the part about her death, with Luke telling them about Svana's vision. Silence filled the chamber for a few minutes after the two finished talking.

Finally Luke said, "I know that visions of the future are hard to read, because the future is always in motion. We can stop this vision from becoming a reality by being prepared when they come. We need to inform everyone of what is going to happen and get the families to a safe place. I'm sure we don't have much time before this Barriss person comes knocking at our door." "It's so hard to believe she fell so far. What do you think caused her to do so?" Mace said.

"I know she became disillusioned with the Order with the way things were going during the Clone Wars." Aniya said, "But it wasn't that deep before and I don't think it was just time that changed that." "We can think about what it was later." Kanan said, "Luke is right, we don't have much time before they will come here what with us being their target, we need to get those who can't fight against a lightsaber out of here." The Jed nodded as Luke said, "Not it for telling the Clones that they can't stay for this fight." The other Jedi groaned as they pictured having to tell the soldiers to go.

"I'll handle that." said Ezra, surprising everyone so much that as he looked at their faces, he laughed and said, "What I have a good plan to make them go." "I'll believe it when I see it." Petro said dryly, which under any other circumstance would have caused his fellow Jedi to laugh. But they knew that this was going to be a fight, not only for the lives of themselves and their families, but for the galaxy that was still recovering from the Empire. Mara honestly didn't think it could stand another change like this so soon, especially not one that would be resulting in the end of the budding peace.

XXX

The Jedi had a giant series of safe houses built underground on the other side of the planet, with a few passages connecting them to the town on this side so that way they could safely travel to them if the surface was unsafe for them. The Ghost, Raven's Claw and Falcon were being filled with as many of the visitors as possible, Riyo being one of them at the insistence of Ahsoka and Svana. Kyle was staying with the Jedi, still using Ventress lightsaber as Katooni gave him a crash course that was hopefully enough keep himself and others around him alive.

Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi and Byph all ushered the families along to the safe houses they were assigned to, showing them where to go if any of the ships were able to return for more before the dark Jedi arrived. Ezra got the Clones to go with the families as the last line of defense in case any got past them and found the passages to the safe houses. Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi and Byph were also assigned to those locations just in case, though everyone was hoping that it wouldn't be so, not before all the families were safely evacuated. They were also to see to it that if all the non-Jedi got away that the Clones were with them, by whatever means necessary.

As Luke, Ezra, Mara and Sabine, who had insisted on staying with Ezra for as long as possible, looked out over all of the busy preparations, Sabine asked, "Do you think we will be ready when they come?" "I don't know, I hope we will be and that everyone that is to be evacuated is off before they get here, but I honestly don't know." Ezra replied. Mara hesitated before asking, "Will you to use your power?" Luke and Ezra almost looked sick as they thought about using their power, but after sharing a quick look, Luke said "If it comes down to either us or them, we might, but honestly I don't know if I could bring myself to use it even under those conditions.

Ezra nodded his agreement and he said, "Living through the feelings that occurred after using it again, is not something I would really want to do. Don't get us wrong, all of our fellow Jedi and their families are worth it, but…" Sabine and Mara held up their hands reassuringly, as Sabine said, "We get it. We may not have dealt with it first-hand like you guys did, but we watched you guys go through it and honestly, we too, don't want to see you go through it again.

"But it's not just us Jedi and friends you have to think about if it comes down to having to use it." Mara said, "The galaxy will not be safe from them, nor will they stop at us. They thrive on power, just like the Emperor. Would you do it for the galaxy?" Neither Luke nor Ezra answered, for neither honestly could answer. That bothered them more than they could say, for to them, as Jedi they should automatically put others before themselves.

*Wow I only was going to write the first part of this chapter, but it just kept flowing, haha. If this keeps up you guys may not get a chance to answer before I finish. If so, I will have a little Q/A after the epilogue :D


	17. Chapter 17

The last ship carrying family members and Clones had just made the jump to hyperspace before the first of the dark Jedi's ships came out of it. "They're coming." Luke said to his three friends. They made their way outside where the other Jedi were standing, waiting for the dark Jedi to land. The ten Council members stood in front, Luke and Aniya standing in the center, with the others falling in beside them so that there were four to each side. They knew the dark Jedi wouldn't attack with their ships to gun them down, they wanted the glory of killing face to face, they wanted to see their victims' expressions as they died.

And they were right, for the dark Jedi landed without firing a shot, Barriss being one of the first ones out of a ship. She was flanked by several dark Jedi and the rest fell in behind as more ships landed and unloaded dark Jedi. She wanted fear to creep into the Jedi's souls, for their fear could be used against them, so she had all of her dark Jedi come. There were easily three times as many dark Jedi as there were light. Looks that is one think Barriss had carried over with her, strength in numbers.

Ahsoka stepped forward and said, "Why are you doing this Barriss? I know you grew disillusioned with the Order, but you have become the very thing you didn't like by doing this." Barriss sneered at her and said, "Oh Ahsoka, that is true that is what started me on this path, but Palpatine opened my eyes to even more that was wrong with the Jedi after my trial." She took a step towards Ahsoka as she said, "He took me in you know. He said he was having a private execution for me, which I suppose if I hadn't seen the truth in his statements it would have become one, but in truth he told me what was wrong with the Jedi, how their time was coming to an end, and how I could be something better."

A wicked expression crossed her face as she said, "Besides, I said it was wrong for the Jedi to fight in the Clone Wars because they are peacekeepers. I am no longer a Jedi, I am a Sith." And with that she lunged towards Ahsoka, her dark Jedi following her lead and falling upon the other Jedi. Luke soon lost sight of all his friends, his thoughts and eyes only focused on the blades that were directed at him. He knew that many on both sides were dying and his heart broke that these Jedi who had come here to be safe were dying because he and the rest of the Council had made it unsafe.

But he couldn't lose focus, his other hand almost got chopped off as he started to let his mind slip to the dying and dead. He didn't think about anything from that point, not would he and his friends make it, not would he be able to stop all the blades rushing at him from what felt like all directions, and certainly not if he and Ezra would be required to use their power again.

Ezra was glad Sabine had left with Hera and Zeb on the last flight out of there, she was one less thing he had to worry about. Not that he had much time for worry as blades flew at him from all directions. He was tapping into the Force more and deeper than he ever had, allowing him to move at speeds, with grace and agility he never thought possible. And yet, it still didn't seem to be enough. Every time he killed an enemy there was another to take his or her place. Surely they had to be making a dent in them?

Suddenly he found himself in a pocket of space, free of fighting and bodies, though just barely. Looking around he saw that they had evened out the field a bit, but those left were those who had obviously had years of training. He looked around and thought, "What if we could take out Barriss? Would it cause them to scatter? And would that necessarily be a good thing, sending them out into the galaxy full of innocent people. Just as suddenly as he had found that momentary freedom, he was just as quickly pulled back into the fight as two dark Jedi who had just killed another Jedi raced towards him.

Petro and Katooni had managed to stay together solely by years of fighting together. They didn't even have to concentrate to do it, their movements kept them within range to help the other, yet allowed enough space to move their blades about freely.

Mara found her double blade kept the dark Jedi back a bit further than the single blades of some of her fellow Jedi, which she was thankful for as she could feel herself tiring. Surely the dark Jedi must be getting tired too! Although she had been at the front of the lines at the start of it all and these ones could have been at the back, for she didn't see any visible signs of fatigue on them. Then again maybe their anger was keeping them going.

Mace stumbled across the body of Loke as he fell seconds before Mace could reach him to give him aid. He sighed and told himself there would be time to mourn him later and forced himself to focus on the blades that seconds earlier had been attacking Loke turned to attack him. He soon found no trouble forgetting as the blades just kept on coming faster and faster.

Kanan and Aniya bumped into each other's back as they became aware of the surroundings long enough to realize they had made it further into their enemy's lines than the others and were now completely surrounded. They called on the Force to help them not only avoid and block the blades directed at them, but also at the other. If one of them fell, the other was a goner unless the others got to them, which as deep as they were seemed unlikely.

Ahsoka and Barriss's blades clashed against the other, green meeting red in a stunning sight. Neither of them had help fighting the other, it was if the others on both sides knew that this fight was between the two of them. "Why Barriss? Why did you frame me for the crime? Why didn't you come to me when you were feeling disease towards the Order?" sadness that her friend had fallen so far leaking into her voice.

"You were so vocal about finding who was behind it for all the wrong reasons Ahsoka that it was just too easy to make it look like you were behind it. You represented what I saw wrong with the Order." Barriss said with a laugh that was mirthless, "And I wasn't the only one who didn't tell you about being disillusioned was I? Darth Vader and I chatted a few times over the years, and while he may have still been angry with me for what I did to you, he couldn't do anything about it since I was part of the Emperor's plan. So I wouldn't say we ever became friends or anything, but we would talk to each other when we had nothing better to do."

Pain filled Ahsoka's heart at the mention of her fallen Master and how she had failed to help him in his time of need, but she reminded herself Luke had helped him to see the Light again. Maybe she could do that for her former friend. "It's not too late to come back to the light side Barriss, it's never too late until it's over." "Oh it's over." Barriss growled, before knocking Ahsoka down. Almost as one, everyone on each side stopped fighting, breathing hard as they watched Barriss standing above Ahsoka, nobody close enough to help her as Barriss towered over her with a laugh.

"With this blade my Master gave me for the day I would extinguish the Jedi's flame forever, I will kill you Ahsoka." She said before slicing down. "No!" Ahsoka shouted rebelliously as she blocked Barriss blade with her own, using her Shoto to stab her old friend, just as she had stabbed Ventress. Barriss eyes widened in shock, cursing herself for allowing her haste to open her up for such an attack as her life slipped away. Ahsoka turned away as Barriss's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

The other Jedi quickly pressed their advantage over the dark Jedi convincing come to turn now that the leader they feared was dead, while some died by their blades and others still escaped. Soon it was over, the remains of the Jedi and dark Jedi littering the field they had fought in. They took the light Jedi's remains away to give them a proper burial, before torching the field to destroy what was left of the dark Jedi, though the presence could still be felt for some years to come.

*So originally the With This Blade comment was going to be Svana's and she was going to say it to the Dark Jedi/Sith that was the main antagonist (Barriss was only decided upon after Ventress came into the picture, though I was planning on it being a female villain since last time I did a male). But then when this story line came to be what I went with, it became Barriss's line instead, obviously xD


	18. Epilogue

Years had passed since the battle on Edjei. They had waited until the signs of the battle had been cleaned up before summoning the families and friends back to Edjei. Luke had hated telling so many families that their loved one was now one with the Force, but also thankful that he and Ezra hadn't had to use their dreaded power that day.

It had taken years, but they had found all the dark Jedi that had escaped that day and either killed them or gotten them to turn. Luke knew that there would always be a dark side and a light side, but for years now peace had spread across the galaxy. For that, he was thankful as he looked out over his friends and family gathered at the bottom of the steps. "Eight years ago today, Barriss and her dark Jedi attacked our home and killed a number of our friends and family members. But we prevailed that day, marking the start of new era for us as Jedi."

"I hope we will never again have to deal with another Barriss, Palpatine or Anakin, though I know better than to hold my breath. What I do know is that no matter what comes in the future, the Jedi will always rise up to do what we do best. We will bring peace in times of trouble, we will overcome any obstacle, and we will never cease to do these things. With our lightsabers we will protect those who can't protect themselves, without words we will try to stop things before they get out of hand, and with our emotions we support and comfort those who need it."

*26,164 words is the final word count on this story. I know it list more on here, but I had so many Author's notes XD So yeah I got inspired and stayed up until 3:30 in the morning finishing this story. Well that's not to say I wasn't inspired recently, but I just didn't feel like I had the time, or I would just get into it and then decide I should go to bed. But last night, I decided I wanted to have this story complete before Force Awakens came out and so hence why I both finished it this morning and am uploading all of them today.

Since I did finish it all and uploaded it all before you ever got the one that asked was there anything you wanted me to tie up, I will be doing a question and answer section on this, which I will upload the next time I get to the internet after there has been at least a day since the last question (if I even get any, lol) so as to provide you with the answers to any questions you may have. As I stated I don't have a planned sequel at this time for the story, not to say I never will return to this story line, but I highly doubt it. I feel like I have done as much as I can/want to with this.

For all you Rebels fans though, I do have one that I am working on revolving around Ezra, but I want to get a few chapters typed up, maybe even the whole thing, before I start posting, so that way you don't have to deal with my writer's block when it pops up, haha. Thanks for reading this and it's prequel, Spark of Hope (oh yeah fun fact, I came up with that name by combining Spark of a Rebellion and A New Hope XD Yep I come up with my titles in lame ways XD) and originally Ezra and Luke were not planned on being Sparks of Hope, it was just a title for the story. But then I started thinking, gee what is the Spark of Hope and that's how that story line got altered XD

Man I make really long Author's Notes don't I… sorry about that guys. XD So yeah post or message me any questions about the story that I may not have made clear/you aren't a hundred percent sure on. And excuse any errors that you see in these last few chapters, I didn't feel like spell checking at 3:30 in the morning XD


	19. Special Ahsoka Lux Chapter

***This chapter is dedicated to Johnt12345, as they were the ones that pointed out I never did tell what happened to Lux and Ahsoka. I hope this chapter pleases you and that you enjoy it!**

Ahsoka smiled across the training field were the newest group of younglings were going through their paces. Lux smiled back as he looked her way briefly before turning his attention back to the visiting Senators. Lux had been selected as Edjei's Senator by the Council, impressed by the way he had handled himself for his home world both before and after the Empire. She was so glad that Lux was able to do what he loved once again. She turned her attention back to the younglings, knowing that later that day she would get to meet up with him.

Lux had trouble keeping his mind on the tour he was giving his fellow Senators. He couldn't wait to meet with Ahsoka later that day. She had been so busy lately, chasing down the remaining dark Jedi, rounding up more Force sensitives, and even making appearances wherever she was need to do so by her fellow Council members. He sighed as he thought how that was another thing she had been busy with a lot lately. But then he perked up as he thought about what that night would bring.

Later that day, Ahsoka hurried to meet Lux at the hangar. The sky was filled with the bright colors of the setting sun on one side and the first stars of the night on the other. Lux was standing there waiting for her and he gave her an impish grin as she drew closer. "I thought you had forgotten to meet me here." He joked. "That only happened once." She said before sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed and said, "Come on." as he took her hand.

He took her to a nearby pond that was a favorite for mediation use by the Jedi. But at this time of night there was no one there. By the side of the pond, there was a blanket spread which Lux led her to, helping her collapse gracefully onto it before joining her. As one of the two moons began to rise, it cast its reflection onto the pond, highlighting the constant small ripples of the water.

As the last of the sunlight slipped below the horizon, Lux turned to Ahsoka and said, "You know, I have always loved you. Ever since you told me to look at you and said you weren't that bad. While I am sad that the Jedi Order you loved so much is gone, I'm not too sad because that means I can tell you this, and if you agree…" he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box, "You can spend the rest of your life with me, for nothing would make me happier."

Ahsoka looked at him, stunned. After a moment she smiled softly, looking down slightly as she said, "Oh Lux, I loved you then too. And it was so confusing for me being around you on Onderon, especially when you started showing interest in Steela. I was trying so hard not to be jealous, for it was not the Jedi way, but even then I loved you." She stopped speaking for a moment, before looking up into his eyes, the smile even wider now, and said "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

He pulled her into a kiss, before parting just enough to say, "I love you Ahsoka Tano." She kissed him quickly before replying, "I will always love you Lux Bonteri."

 ***hope this was acceptable for you Johnt12345, thank you for reviewing and pointing out that I had sadly neglected these two in the end chapter/epilogue.**


End file.
